


Her Green Hills

by NotARealGeek



Series: This Wide Land [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (she's not really a character, F/M, Female Bilbo, Yavanna - Freeform, lord help me, more of a presence)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARealGeek/pseuds/NotARealGeek
Summary: Bella never fit in with the shirefolk. She was too loud, too closed off, too much like her mother, not enough like her father, and worst of all, a Bachelor. Scandalous.Thorin worked as hard as he could to be the king the Durin’s folk needed when his father went missing. He heard the whispers that he worked to hard, had no heart-match, and took no joy in his work, only pride.





	1. An Unexpected Dinner-party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Eye For Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729118) by [Linelen (Linelenagain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linelenagain/pseuds/Linelen). 



> Please be kind! I wrote this at 2 am!

Belladonna Baggins had just finished putting away the groceries and setting her pipe to smoke when a rather large shadow fell across her. “Good morning,” She said not unpleasantly, opening her eyes.

The tall grey hatted man who was blocking her sun scrutinised her. “What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that is a morning to be good on?”

“Why!” She blinked at him in surprise, “Certainly the first, I rather hope the second; I can confirm the third; and as for the fourth, well, little Hamfast shall have to answer.” She blew a smoke ring in the direction of the market place.

“Ah.” The grey man stood there a moment or two longer, looking at her in quite an odd fashion. Bella nervously stuck a thumb in her suspenders and fetched the mail. The grey man continued to look at her as if he was waiting for something. Goodness, where were her manners. “Do have a seat and enjoy this lovely morning with me. Do you have a pipe? I rather fancy the smell, but not the practice.” There, that should be more than polite.

“Unfortunately I have no time for smoke rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure with me.”

“Goodness! I do hope you don't mean me! I would never hear the last of it, not to mention Lobelia would be all over my mother’s china in a matter of minutes. Do try across The Water or over The Hill. Good Morning!” The last was said with an air of finality as she tapped the letters on the back of the bench and knocked out her pipe. 

“What a large number of things you do use good morning for! I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me, and I have not lived this long to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took’s daughter as if I were selling buttons at the door!”

“Gandalf, Gandalf! Goodness me, not the dear friend of granda’s? The one that took us all punting on The Water one summer? Who told such magnificent tales at parties? And took so many young lads and lasses of on adventures? Oh what I would have given to go on one of those as a faunt- I mean, you certainly shook things up around these parts. I do beg your pardon.”

“And I shall give it to you.”

“I beg your pardon, I haven’t asked for anything!”

“Yes, you have! Twice now. My pardon. I give it to you. In fact I will go so far as to send you on this adventure. Very amusing for me, very good for you - and profitable too, very likely, if you ever get over it.”

“Goodness! An adventure! Well, you could certainly do better than one small hobbit lass who’s been on her own all these years, but I shall most enjoy having you over for supper on the morrow. Bag-End has been rather lonely since...” She trailed off. 

“I do believe I shall. And the rest of the company shall be joining me. Dwarves, all.”

“Goodness me!” She clutched her letters to her chest and whirled around, shutting the door firmly behind her. She sagged against her door and took a few deep breaths. Gandalf! An adventure! Dwarves! She would have to- She pulled her handkerchief out of her trousers pocket and began fanning herself. First things first, with such outlandish guests she must find out what they would eat. 

The library had been her father’s pride and joy, containing many volumes on the other races across Arda. They were sorted by languages and within that, by race and subject. There was only one book on the Dwarrow, a book on culture that her mother had picked up on her travels.  _ The Culture and Customs of the Dwarrow-kind _ ... Ah, there it was. A tome made for men and elves, for certain. Bella staggered over to her favorite reading chair and flipped the book open to the contents-page. It held a long list of subjects, but she flipped past all of this to the subject of hosting. Dwarves were rambunctious guests, the book said, and expected much food in return for cleaning. It was only acceptable to accept a gift from a Dwarrow if they were under your roof, and to not offer them your service was a grave insult.

_ Oh, sweet Yavanna, what have I gotten myself into?  _ Bella thought, head falling back against the wing of the chair. Then she jerked upright. Food for a company! A company couldn’t be much more than the average family here in Hobbiton... So food for a dozen, along with herself. But Dwarves were so much larger than Hobbits! Surely they must eat more. She did a mental rundown of her larder as she fetched paper.  _ Another block of butter.. Where is that blasted quill... More flour... In Eru’s name where is the parchment... At least a dozen! _

 

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of near frantic knocking at the door. “BELLADONNA HYACINTH BAGGINS YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT.” Bella tumbled out of bed, shoving her arms into the sleeves of her dressing gown.

“BELLADONNA” Her Aunt Caspia shrieked from her front door. 

“Sweet nectar, Aunt! Everyone in the shire shall hear you at this rate. Do come in. Have you had breakfast?” Bella did her best to sound welcoming despite having only just been awakened.

“No! Nor shall I, until you have explained what exactly is the meaning of this- this impropriety!”

“Good lands Aunt! Surely you don’t mean that simply because I answered the door in my dressing gown?”

Caspia Hawthorne sputtered at her niece. “Belladonna, you have some nerve! Buying out the market like you were planning a party so soon after your parents!”

“Now Aunt Caspia, you know it has been a good five years since the end of formal mourning. Besides, it is merely a dinner for a friend who has recently come to town.”

Caspia sniffed. In her opinion no one from out-Shire was worth a second glance. “Bella-”

“Aunt, I am in my dressing gown in the full view of Hobbiton. I beg your leave.”

“You will not! Who exactly is this friend? And why have you bout so much food! Any why on earth hasn’t a CHAPERONE BEEN INVITED!”

“Aunt, before Yavanna and the earth she bore us into, I pledge you have been nothing but a thorn in my side since I reached my majority and refused the suitor you presented. I shall tell you the same thing I told him; your attentions are unwelcome and ill-suited to the current time, and I shall never welcome them!” The last was said as she released her robe and shook a finger beneath her aunt’s nose.

“Well,” Caspia gasped, “I never!”

“And you never shall!” And Bella shut her door firmly in her aunt’s face. “The nerve! Refusing first breakfast! Accusing me of being improper!” She took a deep steadying breath and went to make an omelette. The kitchen resounded with the banging of pots and pans as Bella exercised her anger through rigorous cooking. Her feeling of righteous anger lasted all the way to lunch before she has a space to think of what, exactly, she had done. Every bone in her body began to shake. She reached for her chair and collapsed bonelessly in it, head in her hands. If she had only held her temper! Without the support of the Hawthorne clan, she would never be able to protect Bag-End against Lobelia at the next Moot. Eru, Yavanna, and all the Valar! There was certainly nothing left for her here, so...

Before she quite knew what she was doing, she had pulled her travel bag out of storage and was packing away all the things her and her mother had chosen the last time they had overnighted to Bree. Three pairs of trousers, six shirts, her hands hovered over her party dress and decided to pack it- almost against her will, vest, spare suspenders, toiletries, and all those necessities. Her bed roll was packed carefully in oilcloth and she spread it out to get a bit of air while she finished cooking. The last of the pies was cooling and the stew was nicely simmering as she debated packing her embroidery set. The door knocked with rather more force than she was used to and she shoved the kit in the top of her pack. She steeled herself and ran her lines through her head as she opened her door.

“Dwalin, at your service, Master Baggins.”

“This Child of Yavanna pledges the care and shelter of heart and hearth to you and your kin.” Bella ran through it in her head. Yes, she had gotten it right- wait, Master?

“This Child of Mahal pledges service and protection to you and your kin in return for your heart-hearth blessing.” The dwarf raised his eyebrows at her welcome, and hung his hood on the hook by the door.

“Well, Master Dwalin, the food is through here if you would care to join me.”

“Aye, I dinnae ken why I wouldn’t.”

They had no sooner set at the table when another knock rang out. Bella hastened to answer the door. “This Child of Yavanna -”

“Aye laddie, for sure ye’ve given the same to my brother. No need for that formality.”

“Well! Good Evening!”

“Aye! ‘Tis at tha, though I think it may rain.”

“That would be a wet start to this venture.”

“Aye Master Baggins, that it would be.”

She resolved to ask Gandalf what exactly this Master Baggins nonsense was about. She again had  no more than a half chance to set out more food before there was a knock on the door. She answered it to a pair of young Dwarves who were far more comely than the others. “Fili-” “-and Kili-” “-at your service, Master Boggins.”

A half moment to find her tongue, and she stammered out the blessing. Kili looked at her with a glint of mischief in his eye and she had to bite her tongue to stop from treating him like a wayward faunt. They responded properly and she found herself quickly holding two arms full of- well, arms- “Sweet Nectar! Not my mother’s glory box! Take those filthy boots  _ off  _ young lad!” Kili had the grace to look abashed and sat to unlace his boots. She led Fili into the dining room and looked around at the table, which was barely set. “Goodness, I shall never get the dishes out of the oven at this rate!”

“I’ll give ye a hand Master Baggins.” Dwalin stood and ducked through the door of the kitchen.

“Why, there’s no need-”

“Aye, he has the right of it lads, up ye get.”

“Oh, I hardly think-” The door knocked again, much louder this time. “If you’ll excuse me- I’ll just-” She tripped her way to the front door, hearing the knock become both louder and more insistent. She yanked the door open without preamble and stared in shock at the pile of dwarrow suddenly in her living room. Gandalf peered down into the door. Bella held tight to her temper once again. “Master Wizard, I do believe you owe me an explanation.”

“Now Master Baggins, could this not wait until we have all had a bite?”

“I rather hope ‘tis more than a bite!”

“Rest assured, Master Baggins is a splendid cook.”

“ _ Master? _ ” 

“Ah.” Gandalf looked at the irate hobbit in trousers and a vest. “Yes. Perhaps I do.” He ducked in through the door and stood in the entrance. The Dwarrow let themselves in after Kili hollered something at the group. “Wait!” Bella yelled at the crowd “This Child of Yavanna pledges the care and shelter of heart and hearth to you and your kin!” There was a rumble of voices she took as being the proper response as the dwarrow tramped mud through her clean halls toward the kitchen. She rounded on Gandalf, one hand on her hip. “What on earth was that about?  _ Master _ Baggins! I was looking around me for my Da!”

“Now Bella-”

“Don’t you now Bella me! You are the reason I can no longer talk to my kin! And a company is no specific number! Despite it all, I am a Baggins of Bag-End and a Took to boot. You should have known better than to throw this nonsense on me without a second thought!”

“And if it is not?”

“Then  _ why am I being called master _ ?”

“The Dwarrow guard their women closely, and never reveal who they really are to outsiders. It would be best if you were to become  _ Master _ Baggins for the beginning of this trip.”

“And if I do not wish to come?” Bella challenged, her eyes flashing and chin up.

“Then we shall depart. However, you said your kin had turned their backs?”

“Well, yes. Very well, I shall.”

She walked into her dining room with as much dignity as she could muster, only to stop dead at the sight of a dozen dwarfs eating what looked like the whole of her pantry. She looked back at Gandalf, only to see him being offered a cup of tea from her favorite tea set by a white haired dwarf whose name she caught as Dori. She went to her pantry and looked over the desolation that lay in place of the well stocked larder her parents had taught her to keep. Gandalf called her back to the chaos that was the dining room. “Master Baggins, if you would be so kind as to set aside a plate, there is another of our company yet to arrive.”

“Oh, certainly, if you can assure me he is the last!”

“Aye, laddie. King Thorin must have is entrance!”

“A  _ King?  _ Gandalf, a King?!”

“Have no fear Bilbo, he is just a dwarf.”

Bella sniffed and pulled together a plate for the king and herself, taking the both of them into the kitchen to enjoy a moment of peace. It lasted a split second before there were dwarrow in her tidy and well-organized kitchen. She whirled herself around the chaos and set the two plates down on a pantry shelf. “Goodness! Please, that is my mother’s china- You’ll blunt the knives!”

“Did you hear that lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

 

> _ Blunt the knives, bend the forks, _
> 
> _ Smash the bottles and burn the corks _
> 
> _ Chip the glasses and crack the plates _
> 
> _ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Cut the cloth, trail the fat, _
> 
> _ Leave the bones on the bedroom matt _
> 
> _ Pour the milk on the pantry floor _
> 
> _ Splash the wine on every door _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl _
> 
> _ Pound them up with a thumping pole _
> 
> _ And when you've finished if they are whole _
> 
> _ Send them down the hall to roll! _
> 
>  
> 
> _ That's what Bilbo Baggins hates _

 

The tune was infectious and she caught herself nodding her head as she fought  through the crowd to her dining room to find that despite rough treatment, the dishes were done and in one piece, with twelve dwarrow smirking at her. She decided from that moment on to treat them as Tooks. “Well, you most certainly did not need to do that! I thank you all the same.” Great knock came from the front door.

“He has arrived.” Gandalf lowered his pipe. Bella rushed to the door and opened it carefully. “Ah, Thorin.”

“This is a difficult place to find. I got lost on the way here. Twice. I never would have found it without the mark.”

“Mark! There is no mark on that door, it was painted only a week ago!” Bella flushed from the tips of her ears to her toes when the king-  _ King- _ turned his regard to her.

“There certainly is, I put it there.” Gandalf stepped back from the door.

“Is this our Burglar then?”

Bella was still flushed and trembling.  _ If only he wasn’t so handsome... _ She found her voice with minimal squeaking. “Seo leanbh Yavanna fáilte roimh tú, agus mise le cúram, foscadh, agus teas croí agus teallaigh, cónaí agus a bheith meidhreach in am an cruatan.”

“Master Baggins welcomes you with the usual greeting, and I would ask that you set down to some food before any hasty decisions are made.”

Thorin gave Gandalf the side eye, but responded directly, “This Child of Mahal pledges service and protection to you and your kin in return for your heart-hearth blessing.” Bella, still flustered, nodded at him and whirled on her heel without another word. She fetched the plates and set one in front of the king, taking the other and tucking in.

She heard the king- he wasn’t very quiet to a hobbit- mutter to Gandalf, “Does the burglar know how to fight?”

“Oh, Master Baggins does admirably.” 

Bella held back another squeak at meeting the King’s eyes, and being caught, but nodded carefully. “I am as able as any hobbit.”

“He looks more like a grocer than a fighter. How many fights have you been in? Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?”

The contempt in his voice stiffened her spine. He was no better than her Aunt Caspia! Yet, the look in Gandalf’s eye held her back. “I do have some skill in conkers if you must know.” He looked at her as if she was below him. She sniffed. The king broke her gaze in disgust and turned to the group. “Now we should have some music.” The group nodded and Ori began the melody.

> _ Far over the misty mountains cold _
> 
> _ To dungeons deep and caverns old _
> 
> _ We must away ere break of day _
> 
> _ To seek the pale enchanted gold. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, _
> 
> _ While hammers fell like ringing bells _
> 
> _ In places deep, where dark things sleep, _
> 
> _ In hollow halls beneath the fells. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ For ancient king and elvish lord _
> 
> _ There many a gleaming golden hoard _
> 
> _ They shaped and wrought, and light they caught _
> 
> _ To hide in gems on hilt of sword. _
> 
>  

The music awoke the Tookish side of Bella, and she stared out the window at the stars, and watched the world outside begin to pass her by. She thought of seeing the world, tall mountains and bright forests, going beyond Bree and damned what the neighbors thought. Sleeping beneath the stars like a young fauntling again... Then someone lit a fire in the woods. She thought of a great dragon capturing Bag-End, setting it aflame and terrorizing the shire. The song ended and she looked at Gandalf with determination in her eyes. He nodded, and she nodded back. Thorin cleared his throat. “We gather here in the home of the most excellent and audacious hobbit Mr Bilbo Baggins- may the hair on his toes never fall out! Praise on his ale and wine!-” “My thanks, gracious king,” Bella said with what was left of her thoughts. “- We meet to discuss plans, ways, means, policy, and devices. We shall depart before the break of day on a most long and dangerous journey from which we may never return. This is a solemn moment. Our object is well known and close to heart to us all (save one). To the estimable Mr Baggins, and one or two of the younger dwarrow (I think I should be right in naming Fili or Kili, for instance), the situation at hand may require a bit of explanation-” That was the last thing Bella heard before she fainted dead away.

She came too, blinking, in the warm light of her library, laid out on the sofa. From the next room she heard the voice of Thorin rumbling something about “delicate creature” and “ill-suited”. Well! She would show him ill-suited! Or rather, she wouldn’t. She stood cautiously, one hand checking her head for any lumps or bruises. Finding none, she stood softly and crept through the back way. The attention of the dwarves were occupied with the argument between Gandalf and Thorin, so she took a moment to re-gather the silver from where it had ‘wandered’ into the pockets of several dwarves. Then she spoke. “Well. It is certainly good to know where you stand before we departed. Let me tell you, scamall-ceann, I am no fainting lady to have a case of the vapours at the first thought of violence! I have had my kin turn their backs on me for entertaining you, and they shall never speak to me again! You- you Beacán-croí! How dare you think I would do anything but fight for a people that has lost their home!”

“That is all well and good, little hobbit, but we go into a danger that none has faced in over a century. We need a burglar, not a grocer.” Thorin looked down his nose at her.

Drawing herself up, she threw her good silver at his feet. “I pledge this, in front of Yavanna and the earth she bore me into, I shall return to you the treasure of your halls. Nary a one of your ever-so capable dwarves felt a whisper of my fingers, and nor shall the dragon hear a whisper of my passing!” The small potted plants that had dotted the windows grew to twine around her feet and her eyes flashed green as the fields. “Do you accept?”

The dwarves drew back and Thorn flinched as her eyes bore into his. “In the name of Mahal and the stone he hew us from, I hear your pledge.” There was a dull sound, as if some far off stones tumbled down a mountain. The plants returned to their places and Bella patted herself down. 

“Goodness, she hasn’t taken me like that- well, since this morning. Oh. Oh dear.”

“What is it Master Baggins?”

“The plants will need repotting. If you will excuse me, I must write some letters. There is spare bedding in the guest chamber, and the beds are all made up with linens. You must excuse me.”


	2. Setting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company sets out for Bree and the wilds beyond, Fili and Kili are scandalized, and the company agrees that the burglar mustn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to myself, I'll get the party to Rivendell this chapter. No problem right?  
> No, no I won't. Enjoy a chapter of cultural differences!

The morning came quickly to Bag-End the day of the adventure. Bella was up at half light with a quill in hand. One letter was for the Thain, telling him she was leaving; one to Hamfast Gamgee the elder, telling him to watch for Lobelia; one to Primula and Drogo; and one to her lawyer, detailing what should happen to her effects should ten years pass. Then she pulled her will out and set it on the mantlepiece. She tapped the bundle of letters on the table and went to fix herself a second breakfast.

“Morning, Master Baggins.”

“Why, good morning! I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t catch your name last night.”

“Name’s Ori, sir.” 

“Oh, there’s no need to call me sir, young Master Ori. Do you fancy a spot of breakfast?”

“I don't want to be a bother...”

“No bother at all.” Bella said, ducking out the back to gather the milk and eggs. “I think a nice egg pie or two will take care of the last of the leftovers, and make a nice start for us this morning.”

“Aye laddie, let Bomber in to take half the cooking on. ‘Tis his craft,” Balin spoke from the table as the largest of the dwarves stood.

“Mercy! Well, I don’t want to make you go to any trouble, it’s simple fare-”

“That’s the best kind,” rumbled Bombur behind his beard. Bella bit back a grin and fetched the largest of her glazed mixing bowls. 

“Well then, I shall leave you to the pastry and hie myself to the market for a brace of trout!”

“Feel up to some company, lad?”

Bella giggled, “I rather think we will have plenty of that in the next few months! I’m afraid I have some personal business to take care of this morning, so I should be back in a half hour.”

“Is there anything we can help you with, Master Boggins?” Kili and Fili had emerged, hair soaked and collars wet.

“Lord, did your mother never teach you to dry your hair? No, no thank you. Unless you would go to the market and ask Fisher Proudfoot for my brace of trout.”

They shared an eager look. “Does the market have a junk stall?”

“No, I’m afraid hobbits are fond of gifts and giving. We mostly use what we have until it is no longer fit for use.”

“We’ll fetch the trout Master Boggins!”

“Thank you kindly. It’s the first stall on the left, just tell them it’s for Bag-End. And you both know full well it’s Baggins. Bagg-ins.” And with that, she shooed them out the front door and watched as they scampered off down the hill toward the market. Bella shook her head and turned toward Hamfast’s smial. The wonderful smell of baking bread filled the air as she tapped on the door.

“Mistress Bella! What has brought you to our brown door on this lovely morning? Could I offer a slice of bread and a cup of tea?” Bell Gamgee had a faunt on a hip and another behind her skirts, looking at Bella with wide eyes.

“Mistress Bell, I’m afraid I am not here for a social call, much to my regret. I shall have to decline the tea. Is Hamfast in?”

“Certainly, he’s out back tending the sprog-sprout.”

“Another! So soon? Well, that’s a grand thing. Would you give this to him? I have been called away on Her business.” Bella held the letter out to Bell.

“Well!” Bell took it in one hand and looked from it to Bella, “Well! Your mother did say as that was why we had the two Offeriadams. Would you bless our sprout afore you leave?”

“Certainly, Bell. I am always glad to.”

 

After the young Mistress Baggins had ordered a full brace of trout for the morning, Fisher Proudfoot had nearly burst from excitement. Mistress Baggins had practically bought out the market for a dinner, and she trusted him with her breakfast! The scandal from the day before was forefront in his mind as he set his stall to rights in the morning. An Offeriadam entertaining outsiders always meant trouble, especially when she was a Took. 

“Excuse me, Master Hobbit, we are here for Master Baggins’ trout.”

“For whose-” He turned and squeaked. Two dwarves! Fisher very nearly fell right over.

“Our apologies,” “Fili-” “-And Kili-” “-Here for Master Bilbo Baggins.”

“Master  _ who _ now? There be no such person in this Shire.”

“There is! We has supper at Bag-End-”

“-And he was our host!”

“Bag-End! You must mean Mistress Bella. Yes, I’ve a brace of trout for you.”

“Mistress!”

 

“Fee?”

“Yeah?”

“Should we tell Uncle?”

“I don’t know Kee. Do you think the Fishmonger told us her true name?”

“He wouldn’t. Would he?”

“Maybe Bilbo’s her true name.”

“But Gandalf- He’d never do that to a friend. Plus, Bilbo’s a weird name.”

“Kee!”

 

Bella tapped nervously at the door of Wilbert Fultree’s Smial. “Coming, coming!” came from the depths of the hill. The door was hastily pulled open as Wil tucked his breakfast-napkin into his back pocket. “Mistress Bella! Whyever have you come at this hour? Have you had breakfast?”

“I certainly have, Master Fultree. Better yet, I’ve second breakfast waiting at home. I shan’t keep you long, just a quick spot of business that needs taking care of.”

“Certainly, Mistress Baggins. What have you there?” He pointed at the bundle of letters in her hands.

“These are letters I must ask you to deliver for me on the morrow, personally. I’ve explained everything in the letter addressed to yourself, but I must be going right quick. Please do not open the letter until after tea-time.”

“Good gracious.” He took the letters and fished his spectacles out of his vest pocket. “The Thain, Drogo Baggins, Primula Brandybuck, Old Mistress Brandybuck! Thunbergia Took! What exactly is going on here m’girl?” He looked back up over his glasses, only to find Bella halfway down the lane. 

“I’m going on an adventure!”

“Mercy!” He must tell Fisher! This was the most exciting thing to happen in all their years of partnership!

 

Bella was quick on her feet at the worst of times, but as she rushed up the lane to Bag-End it felt like her feet had wings. The longer she was in the Shire the more chance a relative would try to stop her. Not that there was much hope of that! There would be no stopping her, not when Yavanna had spoken through her like that, twice in one day. The round trip from her front door and back again had only taken twenty minutes, and Bag-End was just starting to fill with the sounds of people moving about. She hurried back into the kitchen, where Bombur was mixing a bowl of eggs and Kili as de-scaling and deboning a trout. “Well! You certainly have things taken care of here, don’t you Master Bombur?”

“What about me, Master Baggins?”

“A fine kettle of fish, Kili, as my mum would have said. But why is your brother not helping you?”

“Oh, he’s off with  Tharkûn and Uncle Thorin. They’re discussing travel routes.”

“We were, young Master Kili, and now we are back. Bilbo, it is not like you to be late serving breakfast.”

“Well, Gandalf, I mostly do not have such a large company to feed in the mornings. Nor a good deal of business to attend to in the early hours.”

“You’d best get used to it, burglar. We won’t have mornings like this on the road.”

Bella bit her lip to keep her temper in check. This- this  _ dwarf  _ telling her that like she had never slept rough in her life. The nerve! “And a good morning to you, your majesty. Have we a route planned?”

“Aye, best gather in the dining room. Tharkûn has a tale to tell.”

The story that followed was a fantastic tale, filled with secret doors and keys, fathers disappearing, and a map that was certainly older than any in her library. Breakfast was eaten promptly and cleared away with much less production than last night. Three of the dwarves she hadn’t  _ quite _ managed to learn the names of went off to fetch the ponies, while everyone else save herself and Gandalf went to fetch their packs from the rooms. Bella collected her pack from her bedroom and did one last check of the Smial to make sure everything was in order. Gandalf quietly smoked in the front entrance as Bella bustled about, waiting for her to be done. 

“Belladonna, we must away. It is quarter to eleven already.”

“Oh! Goodness me, time quite got away from me. Well, off we go, I suppose.” And the two of them slipped out the front door, Bella locking it and putting her key on a chain as she normally did.

“Belladonna Hyacinth Baggins.” Caspia stood square in the center of Bella’s garden path with her hands on her hips and Lobelia behind her, “What on earth is the meaning of this- this- impropriety?! I have never been so scandalized in all my born years. First you refuse to wed, then you refuse to hand over your smial to those as need it, then I hear of a dinner-party that no chaperone was invited to, and now this! Leaving Hobbiton without its Offeriadam at a time like this!”

“Aunt, you are quite mistaken if you think I am in any way neglecting my duties as Offeriadam. Primula Brandybuck shall take my place, and as for Bag-End - It was never meant for a Baggins, but as you insist it shall go to Drogo. Good Day!” Bella brushed past her Aunt and Lobelia rather blindly, walking until the repeated calling of her name drew her attention.

“Mistress Baggins!”

“Oh sweet Valar! Masters Fili, Kili, you surprised me. What is it?”

“Uncle and the others are ready to go, and we wanted to ask you a question.”

_ Oh here we go... _ “What is it?”

“Is- Ah- I mean- Is-”

“Is Belladonna Hyacinth your true name?” 

“Why, yes. Although, I suppose you had best keep it quiet. The company believes me to be male, you see.”

Fili and Kili shared a look. “Do you want to go take care of it, or should I?” “I saw her first,” “There are two of them...” Fili cracked his knuckles.

“STOP!” Bella shouted. Fili and Kili looked at her questioningly. “What in Eru’s name is going on?”

“She called you by your true name-” “In front of the whole town!” “-Aren’t you upset?”

“Well, yes. But this is hardly the first time Aunt Caspia has done this. Just yesterday morning she even refused breakfast! Imagine! And she hadn’t even eaten!”

Kili looked at her as if she had kicked a puppy. Storm clouds gathered over Fili’s face. Bella laughed a little nervously, “Oh, it’s more of an embarrassment than anything else! I don’t think there’s a person in Hobbiton that wasn’t expecting something of the sort,” Bella said, “Goodness, look at the time- hadn’t we best be going? Don’t want to be late for our adventure!”

 

The ride from the Green Dragon out through the shire was very peaceful, after the pony realized the rider on its back knew nothing about horses. Bella managed to mount the damned thing after three tries. Dwarven feet must be a great deal smaller than hobbit feet, as the stirrups were not at all comfortable. Twenty minutes of terrified clinging to the pommel later, and Bella was able to look around at the Shire and the Brandybuck lands. One of the bees that were buzzing through the April flowers spun and buzzed around her head before landing on her nose. She giggled and whispered to it in the language of bees ‘Be kind to the next Keeper’ and it flew away over the field. 

“Wha’ was that about laddie?”

Bella looked up to see that Balin had dropped back to ride beside her. “Oh, I just told the bee to behave itself while I’m away! I wouldn’t want the bees and other animals to be cruel to the next Keeper.”

“Keeper?”

“Oh yes! Don’t the dwarves have folks who speak to the land?”

“Are ye tellin’ me yer a priest, Master Baggins?”

“Oh, priest isn’t  _ entirely _ accurate. I suppose I am a wee bit more touched by the Valar than other hobbits, but I do live a normal life!”

“You mean t’say yer Valar touched? And we took y’ away from yer home?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say took. My kin would have done that. You just gave me a chance to leave before that!”

“Your kin would have kicked ye out of yer home?!”

“Well, someone would have. I’m afraid the Baggins’ wouldn’t have been caught dead with me.”

“Mahal! Those be some sort of cold folk, turnin’ their backs on ye like that.”

“Well, I’m afraid I have quite disgraced myself by coming along with you. I should never have left hobbiton.” Bella stared at her pony’s mane, “And I shall likely not be allowed back, not now.”

Ballin muttered something to himself and flicked his reins, catching up to Dwalin and beginning a low conversation with his brother. Bella sighed and went back to watching Buckland pass by. The company made excellent time through the Shire, stopping only once for lunch and to let the ponies graze. It was touching dusk when Thorin told them to halt and set up camp. Gloin and Oin set the fire while the others set out their bedrolls. Bella cautiously set hers up a short distance away from the others, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Bomber had set himself the closest to her and he beckoned her over. 

“Master Baggins.”

“Yes, Master Bombur?”

“Have ye those herbs from supper last night?”

“Why, yes! I don’t suppose you wanted some?”

“Aye.”

Bella grinned and fetched the herbs. The remainder of the evening was largely dull, although clouds gathered and chased themselves across the sky. Quiet settled in over the camp, and Bella sat herself on the cold ground and breathed deeply. She concentrated her being in her center and sent it into the earth, feeling the song of plants awakening from the long sleep of winter, the quiet hum of stone beneath the rich bell tone of clean water, quiet whisper of things that lived in the earth, and bright tone from the earth that whispered of a good harvest ahead and green summer. The feeling of golden afternoons on the Shire overwhelmed her, and she shared her memories and emotions with the earth. The earth breathed life into the area around her, and sleepily murmured of great things ahead. 

She pulled herself from the earth and into her own heart, opening her ears to the wind. The wind sang quietly through the branches and whispered of rain and storms of spring. The crackling of the fire brought her into the present and she heaved a great sigh before rolling over and falling asleep.

 

Early the next morning, the clouds opened and the wind delivered on its promise of rain. Bella woke shortly before dawn and began to pack away her things. When her pack had been stored, she stood stock still and felt the earth beneath her feet and the sky above her head. One of Yavanna’s hymns came to her with a force that told her something strong was going to happen. It took a great force of will to hold herself quiet, but she managed to mount and accept breakfast without a word. Her hair straggled down her back and would not stay in its pins all day. Lunch was a damp affair, eaten in the saddle with hoods drawn low.

Bree was grey, damp, and empty. The inn sat on the east road, faintly glowing through the  sheets of rain. Thorin went to bargain for rooms, while the others dismounted and pulled their bundles off of the ponies. Bella stood there in her oiled cloak and hood, shivering, hair plastered to her face. She angrily swiped her hair off her face and looked around. A gust of wind pulled the hood of her cloak and spun around to pull her hair into her face. “Oh Eru take it! I will cut this bedamned mop off the next chance I get.”

“Oh Master Baggins, you mustn't!” Dori looked absolutely scandalized.

“Really, you mustn’t.” Ori added.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with it? My pins are scattered all over half of the Shire, so I can hardly pin it up. Contrary to what you may think I am no fauntling to be going about with my hair down!”

“You could braid it.”

“Aye laddie, braids be the way to go.” The dwarves let out a clamour of assent, and Bella winced.

“I- I don’t know how.”

“I could teach you!” Kili said, excitedly.

“NO!” Shouted half the company, including Fili, “I’ll teach you, Master Baggins,” Fili said.

“Oh, well, alright. I suppose.”

“Trust me. It’ll be good for Kee to watch.”

“Hey!”

 

“I just don’t get it!”

“You’re getting your right and left confused.” “No, he’s twisting in the middle!” “No, look he’s losing pieces!”

“Enough! I’m cutting it all off!”

“NO!” Every dwarf in the shared room yelled at once. 

“I most certainly am! I cannot learn like this, so unless one of you would like to braid it for me, it is gone.”

“Master Baggins, none of us can touch yer hair ‘less you was family.” Balin said gently.

“I didn’t know that. In the Shire, it’s not unusual for one friend to fix another’s hair.”

“Perhaps just this once...”

“Aye, ‘twould be better than letting the laddie cut his hair.”

“I suppose, if we all took turns...”

“Aye, and the hobbit says it isn’t strange in his customs...”

“Well, that’d be a’right. If we were careful...”

“No letting Thorin see.”

“Aye.” There was a general nod of assent. Bella just about snorted, instead focusing on combing the tangles out of her hair. Her hair was tangled enough that she pulled it over her head to focus on the front tangles. Curly hair was surely a curse in the rain and damp. There was the slight sound of a scuffle in the room beyond, but Bella tuned it out until she had tamed the last of her hair. She looked up to see Balin standing in front of her, waiting patiently.

“Well, have you sorted it all out? Or am I going to get a haircut?”

“Na, na, lad. I’ll be braiding your hair t’day. Do you have a way ye want it done?”

“No preference, Master Balin.”

Balin nodded and set to work on her hair. The warmth and quiet hum of conversation was enough to send Bella into a half doze.


	3. When in Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are mildly jealous of a stranger, but who could it be? Thorin is no good at emotions. Bella needs to learn how to talk to people. And we do not reach Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought to myself, we can get there in one more chapter!  
> No, no we can't. Next chapter, Trolls! Maybe we get to rivendell, but no promises. Also, sorry this none took so long to get out! I got a cat, then I got real sick, and my friend is getting married really soon and I'm making the dress~ ...yay...

Bella awoke the next morning with an aching head and an unsettled stomach. They had all gotten a wee bit carried away the evening before, except for Gandalf. Her mind cast back to shortly before Bofur had started a drinking competition, when the Company had gone down to meet back up with Thorin and Gandalf. Thorin had cracked a grin as Fili and Kili had barreled down the stairs, and when he looked at her, his face changed from happy to confused to almost rueful. She wasn’t sure what had caused that, but her hair was all that had changed, a single braid that held tight to her scalp and looked utterly fierce. It seemed to still be in order after a night’s rest. Another memory crashed on her of one of the dwarves practically body slamming into a cloaked man by accident. She hoped he was alright. Her head swam as she sat up and reached for her vest. The room she shared with the wizard was empty, so she made her way toward the promise of a good pot of strong tea. 

The inn's common-room was as empty this morning as it had been full the night before. It seemed she was not the only person feeling the effects of a dwarven revel. The only other people in the room were the man from last night and Gandalf, talking quietly in the corner. Bella caught the eye of the woman cleaning the tables.

“What can I do for you, sir?”

“Breakfast, and a pot of tea if it’s available. How much?”

“None, not after you saved the bar from those dwarves last night.”

“Goodness! Did I?”

“Most certainly.” The barmaid moved off to get Bella’s breakfast, and Bella walked over to where Gandalf and the man were sitting.

“Ah! Bilbo, may I introduce you to Strider, a ranger who guards the area around the shire?”

“Oh! Now I know why you seemed so familiar! You were the child that stayed with us during the fell winter!”

“I- Bella?”

“Aragorn!” Bella launched herself at him in a tackling hug. The normally grim ranger cracked a grin at her antics and hugged her back tightly.

“What are you doing in Bree? I thought Bungo banned adventures after Belladonna-” He stopped and gently placed Bella back on the floor, “Sorry.”

“Oh, deartháir. Father is gone to Yavanna’s hills.”

“I- Oh Bells,” Aragorn sighed, “My parents are gone too.”

 

Kili woke up first for a change. He hated mornings, especially mornings after. The pounding in his head and nausea in his gut weren’t going to let him fall back to sleep anytime soon, so he poked his brother. “Fee,” he whispered urgently “Fee wake up. Fee your arms across me and I gotta piss. Fili.” The sound his brother made sounded like a combination of ‘go away’ and ‘five more minutes’ with a little ‘go away Kee’ mixed in. “Fili, if you don’t get up this instant, I’ll piss the bed. Move, you lump.”

“Fine.” Fili rolled over to the side instead.  _ Close enough _ Kili thought, creeping out of the room to use the privy. The maze of dwarves made going a little tricky, but he managed there and back without stepping on anybody but Ori’s fingers. He yawned and grabbed his trousers and tunic from where they had been dropped the night before. “Fee, I’m going for breakfast. Fili. Fili.”

“ ‘M up, ‘m up.”

“Sure. Meet me downstairs.” He threw his tunic over his head and shuffled in the direction of the door, yawning hugely. The stairs were out to get him, he swore. They kept bucking and twisting beneath his feet. Treacherous things. Not even made of proper stone. He greeted the common room with a grin of relief and triumph, only to see the hobbit run into the arms of the man Bofur had accidentally tried to take out last night. He crept closer, softly. He wasn’t  _ really _ sneaking, Gandalf had seen him. The conversation started with the ranger knowing Belladonna’s real name. Not a good sign. What was that she had called him? Deartháir? What did that mean?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the barmaid came up with breakfast for Bella and Gandalf. Bella turned and spotted him. “Kili! Are you alright? You look absolutely green. If only I was back at Bag-End with my herbal teas.”

Kili groaned and plonked himself beside Gandalf. “I don’t think I’ll drink ever again.”

Bella giggled, “Oh, really? Strider, this is Kili. Kili, this is my... Brother-by-choice, Strider.” 

Strider nodded at him in a marginally friendly way. “I have got to be going. Will I see you again, Bells?”

“I’m not sure. We’ve got a long way to go.”

He nodded. “When you’ve settled, send a message to Elrond at Rivendell. He’ll know where I am and how to contact me.”

“Can I use that to send you letters?”

“Yes, and please do. Gandalf.” Aragorn tipped his head at the wizard. He reached down and gave Bella a hug. “Bye Bells.”

“Goodbye deartháir. I’ll see you again, this side of Her Hills.”

Kili lifted an arm in a gesture of farewell. Aragorn snickered and took his leave.

“I have no desire to deal with a company of hungover dwarves this morning. I too shall take my leave. I will be back this evening, hopefully in time to prevent a repeat of last night. Good day.” Gandalf stood and gestured at the innkeeper.

Bella sighed quietly. The sound of a cup of tea being poured was enough to make Kili lift his head. The pounding had decreased, and went down further as he chugged the cup of spring water the barmaid thumped down on the table beside him. He sighed in appreciation and went back to resting his head in his arms. Then he heard a sniffle. His first instinct was to bury his head further in his arms and let Amad deal with it. But Amad wasn’t here and Uncle Thorin was useless at tears. He looked up to see Bella with tears running down her face. For a moment he was torn between dealing with it himself and getting his brother. This was what brothers were for, right? That and taking the blame, so he shoved back the stool and braved the roomful of dwarves again.

“Fee, you awake yet? Fee”

“Mmgrmph-mm”

“Fee, Master Baggins is downstairs crying. Help. Fili.”

“I’m ‘wake.”

“Crying, Fee. And someone used his name in public.”

“They did what?!” Fili said in a whisper-shout sitting bolt upright. Uncle Thorin grumbled in his sleep and rolled over. 

“Fee, I need your help. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m on my way Kee. Let me get dressed. Don’t say anything.”

“Got it.” Kili navigated the way to the door for the third time, the stairs for the second, and sat across from Bella again. She sniffed.

“I’m sorry I’m such a watering pot this morning. Oh, perhaps I should just leave.”

Kili made a small sound of alarm, but Bella began picking herself up anyway. “Oh, Master Baggins please stay! Please, I only left to get Fili. He can help!” Kili looked up at her with pleading eyes, “Please don’t leave. I want to help.”

Bella sat down with a thump and started laughing a tad hysterically. She put her head in her hands and shook with laughter and pent up emotion. Kili looked at her in concern.

“Kee, what did you do? Master Baggins, he didn’t mean it, whatever it was. He can just be a lout sometimes-” “Hey!” “- He means well, really.”

“Oh, Eru!” Bella slid her arm around the table and collapsed sideways on it, half crying, half laughing. “Please- Please sit,” She gasped “And call me Bella.”

Fili and Kili traded a look. “Really?” Fili asked, sitting beside his brother.

“Yes, yes. Merciful Aulë, if you’re trying to comfort me, please use my name.”

“Alright. Bella.” Kili smiled at her shyly. Fili shook his head at his brother.  _ Not yet  _ he said with a tilt of his head,  _ later. _ Kili nodded back. 

“So, um, Bella. My brother didn’t tell me what was wrong, just that I needed to come down.”

“Well, I think I just started crying out of the blue.”

“That man- Strider? He used your true name, then you started crying!”

“That’s not why I started crying crainn mion. I was crying because my parents are gone, and I- I am leaving my home. And my deartháir roghnaigh is going away, and his parents are gone, and it feels as if I have lost the last of my kin today.”

“We’re here!” Kili said, excitedly.

Fili cleared his throat, “Bella, would you feel better if we were to make sure you were all prepared for the journey?”

“Oh, I suppose.” Bella looked down at her half finished breakfast, “Only, I ought to finish this.”

“No rush, Kee still looks like he’s about to puke.”

 

Fili had many reasons to love his brother, and about twice as many just to give up on him. This included what happened over breakfast, when Kili had tried to adopt their burglar without asking first. He shook his head and grabbed his wallet and fools-purse from his stack of things in the dwarves’ room. Uncle Thorin was still snoring away, nearly beating out Bombur’s deep rumble and Nori’s high pitched - but loud- version. A quick shake of his left shoulder had him blinking up at Fili in confusion. “What is it, mizmuth?” He rumbled.

“Kee and I are taking the burglar shopping, Uncle. We’ll be back in the afternoon.”

Thorin grunted and rolled over. Fili fastened his wallet under his tunic and the fools-purse on the outside of his belt. Ori rolled over and opened a bleary eye at him, before standing to shuffle to the privy. It was a good thing they were getting out of the inn before a host of hungover dwarrow descended on the common room. Kili was waiting outside the door, Bella beside him.

“So, where are we going?”

“Well, it’s a fine day, and I thought since we didn’t get a chance to visit a junk-shop in Hobbiton, we might take a look at one here.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Hadn’t we best get me the things for the journey?”

“A second hand store will have what you need! What did you bring?” Kili asked. Fili started herding them out the door.

“Clothing, my bedroll, a bit of soap for washing, my embroidery kit, flint and steel, and a waterskin.”

“Well, for starters, you’ll need a knife. Fee, look for a good knife in the shop,” “Right.” “and a sharpening-stone, and a spare set of ties for your braids. Unless-” Kili stopped, “Bella, how old are you?”

“Goodness me, what a question!”

“Kili just wants to know because...” “Because you don’t have a coming of age braid  _ or  _ a mastery braid! And if you’re not of age-” “Uncle will send you back.”

“Oh! Well, I’m forty-three, one year short of matronage, and ten years past my coming of age.”

“Matronage?” “What does that mean?”

“That would be the time that any hobbit is considered a confirmed bachelor. I would have lost- Never you mind. Where are we going now?” They were past the stalls of the common market and Fili was leading the way through a twisty alley in the back of the second hand stalls.

“Good question! Fee?”

“Uncle said it was around here somewhere... Ah!” The sign for  _ Feldon's Pawn Shoppe  _ creaked in the slight breeze, and Fili gestured for his brother to follow him. “This is just the place! No chance of being cheated in such a fine establishment,” Kili snorted softly, “-And we will find you just the gear you need!”

Bella squinted around the dimly lit shop. In contrast to the bright day outside, the shop was lit like the back end of a seedy bar, and the windows looked like they hadn’t seen a polishing cloth in at least a year. Fili grinned at the dubious look on her face. “Why don’t you and Kili look for some ties, I’ll look around for the things Uncle wanted.”

“Sure! C’mon Bella!”

“Alright.”

 

Bella watched out of the corner of her eye as Fili picked up an odd assortment of goods from various piles. Kili lead her to the back of the shop where a wide range of soft goods were displayed on the walls. “Here! We’ll look for a sheath for your knife here as well, just in case. Do you have any preference about your hair ties?”

“I suppose that I would like to embroider them myself, so plain colours and no green.”

“Embroider?”

Bella looked over to Kili, “I- it’s a bit like sewing, I suppose. Look here on my vest.” She traced the vines along the hem of her vest, “I did those myself, and signed it here. It’s a way of decorating cloth.”

Kili leaned down to inspect it a bit closer. “I haven’t ever seen anything like that! Fili! Come look at what Bella can do!”

Fili came over from where he had been looking through jewlery. “What is it?”

“Look here! See those threads? Bella did that,  _ after _ the cloth was woven!”

“Really? That is impressive. Is that your craft, Bella?”

“I- well, I suppose so. I haven’t sold any, although I suppose that’s more because it wouldn’t have been appropriate than anything else.”

“Is that why you haven’t got a mastery braid?”

“Kee!”

“No, no. Hobbits don’t really have mastery braids, or ‘masters’.”

“Truely?” Kili grabbed a handful of ties off the shelf and nodded to Fili, “Then how do you make money?”

“I am a gentilehobbit, so I have estates that I run, and we mostly sell crops and make what we can for ourselves. I suppose that baking could be considered a craft, although almost everyone in Hobbiton can bake at least something.”

Fili shuffled them toward the teller “Uncle says that there were people in the old mountain that had multiple crafts, and that being apprenticed outside of your family used to be common, but  _ every  _ dwarf has a craft they practise. I’m learning from Uncle Thorin about smithing, and Kee is still deciding.” He placed their percises on the counter. The man began to tally them up.

“I think I might learn to craft jewelry when we reach the mountain! Uncle is best at swords, but Mum might be able to teach me when she joins us at the mountain after we defeat the dragon.”

“You couldn’t have told her that before we left the Blue Hills?” He looked back to the teller, “And the knife in the leather sheath- No the one on the left- Yes, that one.”

“Fee, you know Amad would never have let me leave! If I was her apprentice as well as barely being of age, I would have been locked up before you could say ‘gilding’! Is that sharp?”

“It seems to be good enough. Barely. Why don’t you and Bella wait outside while I bargain?”

“Sure! Don’t forget to get-”

“I got it! Go on.”

Bella found herself blinking in the sunlight before she could finish listening to the rapid-fire conversation between the brothers. “What in Arda- Goodness! Hello Lilyanne, what are you doing in this part of Bree?”

“Bella! What are you doing in Bree at all? Have you finally had enough of that dreadful Mistress Hawthorne? You must tell me all about everything! What have you done to your hair? Did you know that I’ve been married these past six months? Have you seen Father Fultree? The old Father decided he had had enough and went off to Bywater to grow Pipeweed! Oh! Are there going to be enough priests in Hobbiton? Is Primula ready for the duties of a full Sister of the Faith? Who is this? Bella! You’re stepping out with dwarrow? I must tell you this is the most exciting thing that has happened in all my time as the Sister here in Bree!” Lilyanne paused for breath and Bella jumped into the stream of conversation.

“Lil, this is Kili. We’re off on an adventure. I was called away by Herself, so Prim hasn’t much choice in the matter. Aunt Caspia has sent me off with a rather rude farewell, so I shan’t be  speaking to her again. I’m afraid I haven’t the time to say hello to the Father, although you should give him my regards, and inform him that I have grown into the last of my blessings. Hobbiton will be perfectly fine until my return, so don’t you fuss. And I most certainly am  _ not  _ stepping out with  _ anyone _ . It is good to see you.”

“You as well, cousin! Could you join me for second breakfast? Or perhaps you and Kili both would like to come for luncheon?”

“Ah- Mistress Lilyanne, I am afraid that both myself and Mistress Baggins must be going before noon.”

“Yes, I am dreadfully sorry Lily, but we are going as soon as Fili is finished in the shop.”

“Which would be now! Good day, Mistress...?”

“Oh! Lilyanne, this is Fili and Kili. Fili, Kili, this is Lilyanne Took, my cousin.”

“A pleasure.” Kili and Fili made a half bow. “We are at your service.”

“Oh! Well, I am at yours. Bella, when will I be seeing you again?”

“I am not exactly sure, but I will be back as She wills. Farewell!”

“Farewell!”

 

Fili and Kili noticed that all the men and hobbits in Bree were sending Bella strange looks. They traded a look over her head and bracketed her in closer. She shook her head slightly and murmured to them, “They are staring because of my hair. Walking closer will not help.”

“We will stand with you, Bella.”

“Besides,  _ I  _ think your hair is nice.”

 

When they arrived back at the inn, Thorin and the rest of the company had saddled the ponies and were waiting. He nodded at Bella and raised his eyebrow at his nephews. “Well? What is it you found?”

Fili nodded to Kili, who spilled a collection of the ugliest looking jewelry that Bella had ever seen into his Uncle’s cupped hands. Dwalin peered at one of the brooches. Balin fished out a jeweler’s loupe and peered at the necklace. “Aye, lads, these are topaz. That’d be worth it.”

“And this is true gold, although those stones are junk.”

“Well done, nephews. These are exactly what I was looking for. Did you get the other equipment that I asked for?”

Fili held up a saddle bag filled with the remaining percises. “Right here, Uncle.”

“Then mount up, and we’re headed out. We’ll reach Weathertop tonight.”

Bella took her pony’s reins from Bofur and mounted the beast reluctantly. She leaned forward and whispered to her, “Please be kind to me today. I’m sorry I do not know what I am doing.” Molly snorted and shook her head. Bella sat up and looked back at bree as they headed out.

“My dear Bilbo, whatever are you thinking?”

“I was thinking, Gandalf, that I have left a comfortable smial for the dangers of the road on nothing more that the words of yourself and a dwarf I have never met. I am wondering what on earth I was thinking.”

“What happened to the faunt I knew? The lass who was always chasing after Elves in the woods and going on adventures?”

“We all must grow up, Gandalf.”

“Must we?” 

Bella nodded sadly, and they rode on in silence for a few minutes. “Gandalf?”

“Yes, Bilbo?”

“Will I be back?”

“I cannot guarantee that you will return, or that you will be the same person as you were when you left. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” The forest dripped around them and the sun disappeared again behind growing clouds. “How far until Weathertop?”

Camp on the small mountain top was set, and Bella again dragged her bedroll off to the edge of the firelight, only to be stopped by Fili and Kili as she shook it out. “Master Baggins! You mustn't set up so far from us tonight!”

“That’s right! It isn’t as safe out here as it was in the Shire. There are wolves! Or worse...” Kili looked around and leaned in to whisper, “Wargs.”

“Wargs? What are wargs?”

Kili and Fili shared a glance that was full of mischief. “They are beasts twice the size of wolves that Orcs ride! Tell us you have heard of orcs?” Bella shook her head and leaned in to hear better. Kili sat back and looked around. Fili moved so he was between her and the horses, and said in a hushed voice, “The most dreadful of creatures, the orcs. They hunt dwarves and men alike, and skin and eat them! And worst of all...” A great howl split the air, and Bella jumped, heart racing. Fili snorted with barely suppressed laughter, and Kili was doubled up when Bella look at him. “Oh! You two- You-” She huffed in anger. 

“Is that what you think? That orcs are a laughing matter?”

“Unce, we just-”

“You know nothing.” Thorin stalked off to look over the road east.

“That seems... Harsh.”

“Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.” Balin said, “Have you not heard the tale of Khazad-dum?”

Bella listened closely to the story of the Battle for Moria, watching Thorin stand stone faced as Balin told of a desperate battle, the death of his grandfather, and his father’s madness. He caught her eye briefly, and looked away as the tale reached his desperate heroism. The rigid appearance of the king made much more sense after that tale, and Bella settled into her meditation for the evening. The earth whispered to her of cold winters and a long fall, of fresh grass trampled by creatures the land did not like. The stone murmured of the change of years, and the feel of a mountain soul come to the lowlands. The wind whistled a tune of more rain come dawn, and the plants drew from Bella’s strength and returned their own to her. The wood in the fire shifted, and Bella opened her eyes and took a watch turn. She stood silently next to Thorin for the hour left in his, and spoke of pleasant nonsense to Bofur until he insisted she turn in. The stars winked as the clouds scuttled across the night sky. Bella wished she was at home in her smial, with a book and a cup of tea.


	4. Horse Stew or Petrified Troll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Thorin talk, the horses have gone missing, and Fili and Kili agree the burglar ought to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst at keeping up with my stories! sorry :(

There wasn’t so much a dawn the next morning as a steady lightening of the grey sky. Bella woke to the sound of a bird singing desperately next to her bedroll. “Manach! Manach Lui Imigh Amhran! You must wake up!”

“What is it, my friend?”

“There is a dark feel to the east! We fly west to flee and so should you! The way to the mountains is not safe!”

“I’m afraid that I must, I have given my word.”

“Oh, manach. Yavanna is with you. We flee, we flee!”

Bella sighed and began her morning stretches. Birds, while excellent at bringing news from far away, were not very good conversationalists. 

“Not much of a conversation with that bird, hmm?”

“Oh! Master Balin, you quite startled me!”

“My apologies, Master Baggins. It is not often any others wake early as I do.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I have always found the early part of the morning to be the nicest part of the day, provided one had a good night’s rest,” Bella said, yawning. “If you wouldn’t mind, I must do my morning prayers.”

“Not at all, Master Baggins. So long as you don’t mind me packing up camp around you!”

Bella laughed, “Not at all Master Balin. I very much doubt you could disturb me, not after I learned to tune out the entire Took clan!”

True to the wind’s promise, it rained that day and the next, and the one after that. To think it was almost June! Every evening, the dwarves told a tale, or sung a song as they huddled around the fire. Bella took to meditating beside Gandalf late at night, listening to the earth tell her about creatures from the north come south, and the fire crackling about the wood it was born from. Her cloak was most definitely not enough to keep her dry, and the only thing that kept her curls from frizzing into an untameable cloud was the patience of the dwarves who braided it every morning. Thorin most  _ definitely  _ did not approve. The glares he sent her and the dwarf braiding her hair in the morning were absolutely scathing.

  


Thorin was  _ not pleased _ with the burglar. Bad enough that his sister-sons had attached themselves to him like burrs, but he seemed to actively  _ support _ such behaviour! A hobbit had no place on the road, and the wizard was daft for thinking the soft halfling had any place in the company. He may (not that he would say it aloud) or may not, possibly, have taken it out on the wizard (just a small bit). “If you cannot clear the rain, what use is a wizard?”

“Eru save me from the thick-headedness of dwarves!” Tharkun urged his horse forward to the front of the caravan. Thorin sighed angrily through his nose.

“The rain will stop this evening, you know. And you shouldn’t vex Gandalf so.”

Thorin stiffened in his saddle. The blasted hobbit had snuck up on him! “What do you know of the weather in these parts, burglar?”

“My  _ apologies _ , your  _ majesty _ . I merely thought that when the wind is blowing from the east and one can see blue sky over that horizon, that  _ may _ mean the rain will clear.”

The thrice-damned creature was right, damn him. “Ah.”

“If I may, your majesty?”

Thorin sighed. “Yes, what is it Master Baggins?”

“I believe we may profit from an early stop this evening, before we skirt the wood. It would give everyone a chance to dry off, and perhaps get a good rest before we tackle the mountains.”

“Hmm.”

The hobbit laughed. How had he never noticed the creature’s - _ his name is Bilbo,  _ his mind supplied- laugh? It was high pitched and joyful, unlike any of the dwarves he had ever met. “Well,” Baggins said, “that’s my copper piece, at any rate. You may do with it as you will. You are the one in charge of this company, your majesty.”

“Thorin.” Of all the things to say- It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own.

“I- what?” Bilbo blushed quite becomingly- for a hobbit, of course. Not that Thorin noticed, of course.

“You may call me Thorin.”

“Why, thank you, Master Thorin. Then, you must call me Be- Bilbo.” 

Thorin nodded once and sped his horse to the front of the company to re-join Gandalf.

  


Drat that dwarf!  _ Call me Bilbo! What sort of fool am I today? And- oh! Oh, that insufferable dwarf! ‘What do you know of weather’ indeed! I- I-  _ Bella reined her horse in next to Balin and fumed. He eyed her quietly before going back to watching the trail.  _ I ought to give him a piece of my mind! And sighing at me, as if I’m about to say, I lost my handkerchief! Oooooh that- that- dwarf! _

“Is there something wrong, Master Baggins?”

“No, nothing of import Master Balin. Don’t mind me!”  _ Although- I think that may have been the king- Thorin- being as nice as possible. Possible without straining something!  _ Bella snorted softly to herself. “Actually, Master Balin.”

“Yes?”

“Why is it that none of the company is female?”

“Ah! Are females plentiful in the shire? Like elves and men?”

“Why yes, I suppose. More than half, I should say.”

“More than half! Why, we should be so blessed by Mahal. No, our women total a third of our number, perhaps less. We would have brought along any that volunteered, of course, but it seems only our menfolk were foolhardy enough for this venture!”

“Oh, come now, Master Balin! Surely a few dwarven ladies are interested in the adventurers as well as the adventure!”

“Well, myself, I have no interest in seeking companionship, a few among our number prefer the company of the company, and both Fili and Kili are far too young for any sort of seriousness.”

“And- and Tho- the king?”

“Oh-ho! That’s the way the wind blows, is it?”

“N- No, I was simply- I was just-” Bella sputtered, face burning.

“Not to worry Master Baggins, your secret is quite safe with me. The King. Hmm, it is a sad story, our Thorin’s tale. Perhaps a lad or lass could lift the weight from his shoulders, but he... Does not invite sharing. And certainly not more than a bedroll for a night or two. No dwarrow lass was willing to take the risk.”

“That’s a shame,” Bella murmured. Balin hummed in response.

  


Thorin looked back along the company to where the hobbit and Balin were riding, heads together. The hobbit said something and blushed a bright cherry red. Thorin looked back at the trail ahead. Gandalf watched him, eyebrow raised. Insufferable wizard.

“We stop here for the night! Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure to stay with them.”

“A farmer and his family used to live here...”

“Oin, Gloin, get a fire going.”

“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.”

Thorin looked up at the wizard angrily, “I told you already, I will not go near that place.”

“Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!”

“We do not need their advice.”

“We have a map, that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us.”

“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plundered Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing!” Thorn said, lowly, “You ask me to seek help from the very people who betrayed my grandfather.. Betrayed my father.” 

“You are neither of them,” Gandalf said, placatingly. “I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!”

“I did not know that they were yours to keep!”

Gandalf stalked off. Thorin watched as the burglar asked, “Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?” The small hobbit seemed worried.

“To seek the only one around here that’s got any sense!”

“And who would that be?”

“Myself, Master Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.”

“Come on Bombur, we’re hungry.”

“Is he coming back?” Bilbo asked Balin. Balin shrugged helplessly and looked after the wizard before shooting Thorin a speculative glance.

  


“He’s been gone an awfully long time,” Bella said fretfully, watching Bofur dish out bowls of stew.

“Who?”

“Gandalf.”

“He’s a wizard,” Bofur said, “He’ll do as he pleases. Do us a favour and take these to th’ lads?” He passed her two full bowls of stew, “Stop it,” He said to Bombur, swatting the ladle out of his hands, “You’ve had plenty.”

The ponies had been hitched to the trees on the edge of the forest, down wind and a little out of sight. Bella was careful to make noise as she approached Fili and Kili. She held the bowls out for them to take. There was a beat of silence. “What is it, what’s happened?”

“We’re supposed to be watching the ponies,” Kili said,

“Only, we’ve encountered a sight problem,” Fili continued,

“We had sixteen,”

“And now there’s... fourteen.”

The princes started counting ponies again. “Daisy and Bungo are missing,” Kili said.

“That’s, well, not ideal. Should- shouldn’t we tell Thorin?”

“Ah,” Fili looked hesitant. “No, let’s not bother him.”

“Wait,” Kili said, “When did you start calling uncle by his first name?”

“Focus, Kee.”

Bella tried not to blush, “I-”

“We thought, as our official burglar, you might like to look into it.”

“Well, whatever tore down those trees must have been pretty big.”

“That was our thinking.”

“So how did it get past you two without either of you noticing?”

“We..” “Might” “Or might not!” “Have been asleep...”

“Fantastic.” Bella blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Well, who was awake?”

“The horses, and whatever took them.”

“Then I am going to ask you to keep a secret. Do you promise?”

“By our house, Belladonna.”

Bella nodded and went over to her pony, Molly. “Hello, I know we haven’t really been talking, but I wanted to know how you are.”

Molly rolled one eye affectionately at her rider, “I suppose this is to ask what took Daisy and Bungo?” Her tail swished back and forth, agitated.

“Yes, did you see it?”

“Manach, you should listen better to the stone. Plants don’t know fear like the earth does, like we do. Lean in close, because I will not spook the herd.” Bella leaned in, “Stone-trolls fear sunlight.”

Bella blinked a few times. “Ah.”

“I see a light!”

“What is it?”

“Trolls,” Bella said grimly, “And they are going to eat our horses. Here, eat. If I’m not back in a half hour, get Thorin.”

“Bella, wait-” “Trolls are big, and you can’t just-” Bella disappeared into the underbrush without a sound. Fili and Kili looked at each other. “Fee?” “Yeah?” “How mad will uncle be if we lose the burglar?”

Bella could move much quieter than any dwarf, and far faster, too. More than once, she had sniffed at ‘all that dwarvish racket’ when the caravan was under way, although it didn’t make very much sound at all. Moving on her own, she made less sound than the wind, and so got right up to the fire before she felt she ought to stop. 

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrer.” said one of the trolls.

“Never a blinking bit of man flesh have we had for long enough,” said a second “What the ‘ell William was thinking of to bring us into these parts at all, beats me- and the drink runnin’ short, what’s more,” He said jogging the elbow of William, who was taking a pull at his jug. Their language was  _ not _ drawing-room fashion at all, at all.

William choked. “Shut yer mouth,” he said as soon as he could. “Yer can’t expect folk to stop here just to be et by you and Bert. You’ve et a village and a half between yer, since we come down from the mountains. How much more d’yer want? And time’s been up our way, when yer’d have said ‘thank yer Bill’ for a nice bit o’ valley mutton like what this is.”

Bella started around the circle of light to where the ponies were corralled. One of the trolls sneezed loudly into the soup.

“That’s lovely that is. A floater.”

“Might improve the flavour.”

“There’s more where that came from!” 

Bella gagged as she tried to undo the ropes while keeping one eye on the trolls. “Manach! Manach! Yavanna help us,” the horses whinnied in terror. Shushing them did nothing, and every time they got to quiet, one of the trolls would check to see it they were still there. The knots on the rope were tied too tight for Bella’s shaking hands to undo.  _ Dummy, use the knife you’ve been sharpening for the past five nights, _ Bella fumbled it out of the sheath and watched as it slipped through her nerveless fingers straight toward a stone.

Bert sneezed again. The knife hit the stone. Bella froze in place, tucked between two posts where the trolls couldn’t see her. 

“I hope yer gonna gut these nags. I don’t like the stinky parts.” Bert leaned over the corral.

_ Whang! _ Will hit Bert over the head with his spoon. “I said sit down!”

Bella scooped the knife up from where it had fallen and started hacking at the rope.

“I’m starving! Are we having horse tonight or what?”

“Shut yer cakehole! Y’ll et what I give ya.”

The first strand of the rope snapped. “How come e’s the cook? Everythin’ tastes the same! Everythin’ tastes like chicken!” The second strand snapped.

“Except the chicken.” 

“Wot tastes like fish!” 

“I’m just sayin’,” Third strand. Now to open the gate quietly. “A little appreciation would be nice.” Minty snorted, Will paused. Then continued, “‘Thank you very much Bill’ ‘lovely stew, Bill’ how ‘ard is that?” The rope slip through Bella’s hands like a snake and dropped to the ground. The horses whinnied and burst from the pen, knocking Bella on to the forest floor. William turned around at once and caught her by the scruff of the neck. “Blimey, Tom, look what I’ve copped!” He said.

“What is it?” said the others, leaning in.

“Lumme, if I knows! What are yer?”

“Be- Bilbo Baggins, a burr- a hobbit.” said Bella, trembling all over like a leaf and wondering how to get Fili and Kili back before the trolls ate her.

“A burrahobbit?” they said, a bit startled. Trolls, thank Valar, were not all that quick on the uptake. Though, they seemed mighty suspicious of her.

“What’s a burrahobbit got to do with the horses anyways?” said William.

“And can yer cook ‘em?” said Tom.

“Yer can try,” said Bert, picking up a skewer.

“It wouldn’t make more than a mouthful,” said William, shaking Bella a little, “not when it was skinned and boned.”

“P’raps there are more like it round about, and we might make a pie,” said Bert. “Here you, are there any more of your sort a-sneaking in these here woods, yer nasty rabbit.” And he grabbed Bella by the toes and shook her about.

“No! No, none at all!”

“I think it’s lying. Hold its toes over the fire!”

“I’m not lying at all! There were a couple of dwarves-”

“Dwarves!”

“-But I already ate all the good ones. I was  _ going _ to start on my horses, when someone stole them out from under my nose!

“That’s us that is!”

“Shut it! What do yer mean yer et the dwarves?”

“Nasty things, really. I had to de-worm the lot of them, and then they go eating rocks and what-not, until I can’t hardly take a bite without cracking my teeth!”

“It’s lying. Skin it, put it in the stew.”

  


Fili and Kili didn’t wait a half hour. They hardly had a half second of fearful looks before dropping their stew in the dirt and bolting to their Uncle.

“Uncle! Uncle!”

“Fili. Kili. Why are you not with the horses?”

“Trolls.” Kili gasped.

“Bilbo went to steal the horses back,” said Fili, hands on his knees.

“We tried to stop him!”

“He what!” Thorin looked thunderous. “Oin, gather the horses and tie them to the farmhouse. Dwalin, you’re with me. Balin, Fili, Kili, take the left flank. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, take right. Nori, Ori, Dori, take care of leaks. Gloin, get Bilbo out of there. Oin, follow and be ready to patch us up. And boys?” He glared at them, “You are in a whole lot of trouble.”

A combination of hand signals and the pre-arranged battle plan set the dwarves around the clearing. They held fast, waiting for the signal from Thorin.

“It’s lying. Skin it, put it in the stew.”

Kili lept forward with a roar, slicing the nearest troll and dancing back out of the way. “Drop him!”

“You wot?”

“I said,” Kili grinned ferally and looped his sword in an easy swing, “Drop him.” The trolls growled and threw Bella at him. He caught her and gave her his best puppy dog smile before turning back to the action.

  


It was amazing how things changed so quickly, Bella thought, ducking one troll and dodging another. One moment, you’re hanging upside down from a troll’s fist, and the next dwarves are flying through the air as you try your best to find a weapon. Aunt Caspia would have fainted. It all flashed so quickly; Thorin, saving her again from a troll, Dwalin, war hammer swinging, Ori firing a slingshot, trolls yelling and swatting about them- then. She zigged when she should have zagged, Thorin tried to push her out of the way of a troll as she dodged, and she was back in the conundrum that she had just escaped.

“Bilbo!” Kili yelled as Thorin held him back. Bella hoped her face showed that she was sorry, but it felt more like terror at this point.

“Lay down yer arms! Or we’ll rip his off!” 

Bella looked Thorin in the eye, before closing her own and starting to pray. “Yavanna hear my prayer, have mercy on me, your daughter. Yavanna hear my prayer, have mercy on me, your daughter.” She murmured the chant over and over again, reaching for some form of power in the woods. She heard the company throw down their weapons and resisted the temptation to open her eyes.

  


Thorin was in the most uncomfortable position of directly underneath the chanting hobbit. No one else could quite hear him.

“Oh it’s no use!”

“And what is that Master burglar?”

“I told you to call me Bilbo, your majesty.” He could hear Bilbo’s amusement through his back. “And prayer is of no use at this point. I have to get out of it myself.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“I’m not sure, but I will figure it out. I almost always do.”

“You seemed to be doing rather poorly when we arrived.”

“And you dwarves didn’t seem to have any plan aside from attack unless I’m mistaken.”

“What were you going to do, talk them to stone?”

“Thorin Oakensheild, I could kiss you! You brilliant dwarf!” Bilbo rolled off of Thorin’s back and onto his feet.

  


Bella didn’t really have a plan, aside from talk until the sun rose. The glares from Thorin were almost entirely unjustified, however. “Ah, excuse me!”

“What is it,” said one of the trolls.

“Shut that thing up, Bert,” said Tom.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that! Not if you want to know the proper way to cook a dwarf!” Bella hopped sideways a couple steps.

“Oh, let the burrahobbit talk,” said Bill.

“Thank you. The ah, ah, secret to cooking dwarf is, um,” Bella cast around desperately for something to say.

“Yes? Come on, tell us the secret.”

“Yes, I am telling you. The secret is to... Skin them first!”

“What!” “No!” The pile of dwarves babbled angrily.

“Tom, get me filleting knife.”

“What a load of rubbish,” said Bert.

“He’s right,” said Tom, “I’ve et plenty with their skin on.”

“I say we eat them the way they is, boots and all,” said Bert 

“Nothin’ like a raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy,” said Tom scooping up Bombur and dangling him over his mouth.

“Not- not that one, he’s infected!”

“You wot?”

“I said he’s infected!” Bella shouted desperately, as Gandalf ducked around a rock spire, “He’s got- worms! In his- Tubes!” 

“Eaugh!” Tom said, tossing Bombur back.

“Yes, in fact, they all are! It’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.”

“Did he say parasites?” said Oin, without his hearing tube.

“I don’t have parasites,” Kili said, “You have parasites!” Bella rolled her eyes exasperatedly “I-” Thorin caught on and hit the two complainers as hard as he could.

“I have parasites as big as my arm!” said Oin, after a pause.

“I have the biggest parasites,”

“No I do!”

“So do I”

“We’re riddled!”

“Yes, we’re riddled!”

“What would you have us do then,” said William. Bella had not thought this far ahead. “Let ‘em all go?”

“Well-”

“You think I don’t know what yer up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

“Ferret?”

“And dawn will make fools of you all!” Gandalf said, appearing from behind the ledge.

“Who’s he?” “Can we eat ‘im?”

Gandalf struck the rock and split it to show the rising sun. The trolls howled in pain and fury, turning to stone as they tried to shield themselves from the light. Cheers arose from the company.

None of the dwarves wasted any time getting themselves free of their sacks, although it took two separate people to get Bifur out of the sack and into his pants again. Bella blushed, again. “Fili, Kili, could you come here a moment?”

“Sure, what is it Bilbo?”

“I need some help getting out of my sack, and you’re the only two who know.”

“Know what?” Kili asked. Fili smacked the back of his head.

“Know, you daftie. You know,” Fili said waving his hands in an elaborate gesture.

“Oh!  _ Know. _ Sure!” “Fili,” “And Kili,” “At your service.”

Bella giggled. “Just hold a couple of sacks so people can’t see anything. And someone needs to undo my ties.”

“Does this mean-” Kili looked at Fili, who nodded back. “Do you want to be our sister?”

“You- I- What?”

“You saved our lives,” said Fili, untying the rope around her wrists.

“-And I’ve saved yours,”

“We know two of your secrets,”

“That’s one each. So we want to be your family.”

“But- Thorin...”

“Can’t do anything,” said Fili cheerfully. “You’d be our family.”

“But not his. Unless you wanted to pledge brotherhood to  him,” said Kili, handing his brother a sack and turning around.

“I rather think I’ll pass,” said Bella. How had her chest wrap fallen to her waist? And where was the button on her shirt?

“Oh...”

“No! I mean yes! I mean for Eru’s sake!” The clasp on her wrap was definitely missing. “I would love to become your sister. You can turn around now.”

“Really?”

“Kee, go get the bead before she changes her mind!”

Bella grinned so wide her cheeks hurt. “Oh! If we are going to do this right, I’ll need a seed. Or maybe...” She whistled as loud as she could.

“Bella, what- you. You don’t really look like a boy now.”

She could just imagine the picture she made, shirt half open, hair all rumpled. It was a good thing no hobbit ever traveled past Bree.

“Fee! I’ve got it!” Kili came racing up beside his brother, “Hey Bella! Are you ready?”

“Just waiting on a bird.”

“Waiting on a-” A robin redbreast flew in from the east. 

“Manach! We have been waiting for your call! The dwarrow make for fine flock mates. Oak for the yellow feathered and elm for the brown!”

“My thanks!” Bella called after it.

“We flee, we flee!” The bird took off. Bella turned back to Fili and Kili, pocketing the seeds.

“What now?”

“We pledge. I, Fili Durin’s son, son of Dis, Heir to the King Under the Mountain, pledge your secrets are my own, your word my word, your vows my vows. I pledge to protect your breath and life as I would my own.”

“I, Kili Durin’s son, son of Dis, Prince Under the Mountain, pledge your secrets are my own, your word my word, your vows my vows. I pledge to protect your breath and life as I would my own.”

“I, Belladonna Hyacinth Baggins, daughter of Belladonna and Bungo Baggins, granddaughter to the Thain of the Shire, pledge your secrets are my own, your word my word, your vows my vows. I pledge to protect your breath and life as I would my own.”

“Now, repeat after me. I am sister to Izril A Vengryn Un Nar A Baraz Drin Langk, Crown Prince of Erebor.”

“I am sister to Izril A Vengryn Un Nar A Baraz Drin Langk, Crown Prince of Erebor.”

“And after me, I am sister to Akrak A Rik Un Yar A Elgram Kruk Karak, Prince of Erebor.”

“I am sister to Akrak A Rik Un Yar A Elgram Kruk Karak, Prince of Erebor.”

“Now you say the same, only say brother, your true name, and any titles you have.”

“I am brother to Lui Imigh Amhran, Princess, Manach, and First Among Equals in the Shire.”

“I am brother to Lui Imigh Amhran, Princess, Manach, and First Among Equals in the Shire.”

“I am brother to Lui Imigh Amhran, Princess, Manach, and First Among Equals in the Shire.”

“Now I, Fili Durin’s son, bestow upon you the bead of family. Wear it with pride.”

“My gratitude is eternal. Only, how do I put it in?”

“Allow me,” Kili said, taking the bead and a portion of her hair just in front of her left ear. For all that the other dwarves had claimed Kili was bad at braiding, the small braid formed quickly and neatly. Bella pulled the bead forward to look closer at it. It was wire, thinner strands wrapped around thicker, the whole thing woven into a delicate tube. 

“Oh! Oh this is beautiful. How- Never mind. We can talk crafting on the road. Now. Fili, hold out your hand.”

“Alright, why?”

“We are doing this my way as well. Now say, I place my trust in Yavanna and Mahal and the family they have chosen.”

“I place my trust in Yavanna and Mahal and the family they have chosen.”

“I am with you.”

“I am with you.”

“You are with me.”

“You are with me.”

“In hall or hill we shall always meet again.”

“In hall or hill we shall always meet again.”

“Blood is thicker than water, but sap is stronger than both.”

“Blood is thicker than water, but sap is stronger than both.”

“Great! Now hold still.” She placed her palm next to his and drew her knife. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Good.” she drew the knife across the meat of her palm and his, then passed the knife to Kili. “Here hold this.” she pulled a seed from the pocket of her waistcoat and rolled it across the deep cuts in both their hands. As the seeds passed, the cuts healed, leaving a scar that looked decades, rather than seconds, old. “There. Kili, our turn.”

“No, wait, I have questions. Why the seed?” Fili asked.

“The tree that grows from it will represent our bond, as siblings.”

“Okay, and the cut?”

“So the tree that grows know who we are. If one of us dies, the tree will hold a part of our memory until the other passes.”

“Huh.”

“Alright, alright, now move over! I want to have a magic hand cut.”

Bella snorted with laughter, but moved through the ritual quickly and competently. “There. Now, when we reach your Lonely Mountain I will plant these so you can remember me always.”

“Bilbo? Bilbo!” Gandalf called. “Ah, Bilbo- Hmm. Bella. Here, this is about your size.”

Bella took the sword carefully, “I- I can’t take this.”

“The blade is an elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

“I have never used a sword in my life.”

“And I hope you never have to, but if you do, remember this; true courage is not knowing when to take a like, but when to spare one.”

Kili slung an arm around her shoulders, “Cheer up, Bell! I can teach you! Or Fee is really good. Especially with swords and daggers at the same time.”

“Sure, sounds like... fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse: how about thorin is emotionally constipated and an asshole? and what if Bella was really dedicated to all living animals? oooh, sibling bonding ceremonies! wait I want to be in Rivendell...  
> Me: How about we focus?


	5. Orcs and Rabbits and Elves, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell here we come! So so sorry about how long this took to get up and posted, my brain did a whoops and I had to focus on classes and not creating a biohazard in the kitchen O.o I don't know how long it'll take to get the next chapter up, but I have hopes that we're back on track-ish! <3

_ “Sure, sounds like... fun.” _

“Something is coming!” said one of the dwarves.

“Stay together,” said Gandalf, “Hurry now, arm yourselves!”

Bella pulled the sword from its sheath. It shone in the sun like water, and the edge looked keen enough to her untrained eye. The others were rushing to help Gandalf, and Kili was pulling at her right hand as he signaled his brother. Fili looked her over critically. “Best sheathe that, in case someone actually does start to fight. I’ll take her right, you take her left?”

“Sounds good. Come on, Bella!” Kili said, pulling his bow from his back. Fili was fishing a war hammer out of somewhere on his person. “We’ll miss all the fun.”

“I am starting to think dwarves have odd ideas of fun.”

 

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” shouted the incoming person on a sled, pulling to a stop. Gandalf recognized the rabbits- and the rider.

“Radagast,” he said, much relieved, “Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf moved to the side of his old friend.

“I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong, something’s terribly wrong.”

“Yes?”

Radagast took a breath to explain, then stopped. He gasped- and stopped again, looking confused. “Just give me a minute,” he said. “Oh! I had a thought and- and now I’ve lost it. It was right there! On the tip of my tongue.” Gandalf looked suspiciously at his friend’s mouth. “Oh, it’s not a thought at all.” Radagast’s words were beginning to slur. “It’s just a little-” He stuck out his tongue. Gandalf removed the bug and dropped it into his hand. “Stick insect!”

Gandalf moved his fellow maiar away from the curious ears of the dwarrow, but not so far a keen-eared hobbit would not overhear them. “The greenwood is sick, Gandalf,” said Radagast, “A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. Or at least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse, are the webs.”

“Webs? What do you mean?”

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones, some sort of spawn of Ungoliant or I’m not a wizard. I followed their trail. They came from... Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur?” Gandalf turned and lowered his pipe. “But the old fortress is abandoned.”

“No, Gandalf. ‘Tis not.” Radagast fell into a trance and began to panic. Gandalf moved to his side and waited for his fear to run its course. “Sorry,” Radagast said.

“Try a little old toby, help settle your nerves.” Gandalf handed his pipe over. “Good. And out.”

 

Bella listened with half an ear to the conversation between the wizards. The company arranged themselves around the clearing, keeping an eye out for danger. A howl split the air. “Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?”

“Wolf? No, that is not a wolf,” said Bofur. Bella tensed and hummed a small seven note song that echoed through the clearing, without being loud. The branches of trees began to shift slightly. A beast snarled behind her, and she threw a hand up and made a pushing motion across her body. Tree branches moved across the clearing, anchoring themselves to the ground and trapping the wolf-like creature in a prison of wood. Thorin was already moving to fight the beast but paused when he saw the trees come to life. He dispatched the creature with a single blow to the neck. Halfway across the clearing, Kili shot another in the face and Dwalin swiftly killed it with a blow to the back of the head. 

“Warg-scouts,” said Thorin, heaving his sword out of the warg’s head, “which means an Orc-pack is not far behind.”

“Orc-pack?” Bella let the trees return to their natural growth.

“Who did you tell about your quest,” Gandalf said, “beyond your kin?”

“No one.”

“Who did you tell!”

“No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?”

“You are being hunted.”

“We have to get out of here,” said Dwalin.

“We can’t,” said Ori frantically, running back into the clearing, “we have no ponies! They bolted.” Bella sighed through her nose.

“I’ll draw them off,” Radagast said.

“These are Gundabad wargs,” said Gandalf, “They will outrun you.”

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I should like to see them try.”

As the brown wizard began to draw away the orc pack, Thorin started tossing everyone their packs. He paused when he came to Bella. “The trees. Did you do that?” Bella nodded. “Can you do it again?”

“I- I think so. If I need to.”

“Hmm.”

“Quickly, now,” said Gandalf, “We must outrun those wargs. Follow me.”

Tensley and quietly, the company ran. Thorin took the lead, leading them over hills and through rocks, straight to where Radagast was leading the Orcs on a merry chase. 

“Stay together,” said Gandalf, taking the lead again.The roars and howls of the Orc pack echoed across the wild land as Radagast tied them in knots with his driving. The ran across them once more. “Quickly, come on, quick,” whispered Gandalf.

“Where are you leading us?” asked Thorin.

Gandalf made no reply. The party ducked behind an outcropping of rock as Radagast raced past once again. Quiet snarls filled the air, and the shadow of a warg rider appeared over the group. Bella shivered next to Thorin as the warg paced across the rock. He nodded to Kili who knocked an arrow and stepped back to aim. Bella looked between the two and gestured Kili to wait before placing a finger on her lips. Reaching for the earth’s silence was not Bella’s favorite spell, but she quickly cast it and nodded to Kili. He drew his bow and shot at the warg, then fired again. The rider and beast came tumbling down the outcropping, screaming. The spell didn’t last as long as she had hoped, and the warg let out a reaching howl as its rider fell to Bifur’s spear. Dwalin rushed the creature and swiftly smashed its head in with his war hammer. 

The echoing howls of the Orc pack stopped for a moment and began to move closer. “Move!” yelled Gandalf, leading by example. The company was funneled into a small valley as they ran from almost certain death. “This way! Quickly!” Gandalf lead them off toward a different chunk of rock that looked much the same to Bella.

“There’s more coming,” said Kili.

“Kili! Shoot them!” commanded Thorin, looking around at his pressed-in company. “Bilbo!” She looked up at him. “Can you slow them?”

She nodded. “I can try.” Bella took a deep breath in through her nose and breathed out with the earth. The grasses and trees surrounding them began to move.

“We’re surrounded!”

Kili let off shot after shot as Bella wove grass and roots into a series of traps and pitfalls. “Thorin! I can only do so much! We need a way out of here, now!”

“We can still fight, burglar!”

“One dwarf may be worth two Orcs, but we are fourteen and they are thirty!”

“Where’s Gandalf,” cried one of the dwarves.

“He’s abandoned us,” said another. Ori let fly a rock from his sling. 

“Hold your ground,” said Thorin, and drew his sword. As the Orcs closed in, they began to trip and fall, or break legs. Those nearest to the trees found themselves trapped in branches and picked off by Kili’s arrows. A few wargs were slowed by tangles of rough grass that grew up their legs. Bella felt her eyes glow and her strength leaving her.

“This way, you fools!”

“Come on, move!” Thorin bolted for the rock that Gandalf had pushed aside. He leapt atop it. “Quickly, all of you!” A warg broke through the defenses, and he chopped its neck open. Kili shot an approaching Orc in the forehead, punching through its skull and dropping it instantly. “Kili, run!” Bella heard all of this but was deep in a trance controlling the plants. “Grab Bilbo!” Kili ducked a shoulder and scooped her up, one hand grasping her legs to hold her in place.

“Kili! What?” They slid down the tunnel, Thorin following half a beat behind.

“Bilbo, can you close off the tunnel?”

“Sure,” said Bella, panting as Kili placed her on the rock floor. She flicked a hand up and made a pulling back motion over her head, then another from left to right. Grasses and roots wove themselves together, cutting off the light and sealing off the tunnel. “Whoops,” said Bella breathlessly, swaying from side to side. 

“Bell!” Kili reached out as she fell into Thorin, who caught her easily. They were face to face- or rather, nose to chest.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m a touch dizzy, but I’ll be alright. Just let me get my bearings and I can carry on,” she said, hands grasping his coat. A hunting horn rang through the air, followed by the sounds of fighting. “Elves,” whispered Bella. Something hit the mass of roots and vines and bounced once. Thorin grasped Bella by the waist and whirled her around, protecting her with his body. The entire company winced and moved back.

“I canne see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin said.

“Follow it, of course,” said Bofur.

Bella reluctantly let go of Thorin. “Will you be alright on your own?” he asked. She pulled away.

“I’ll manage, I’m sure.”

“Perhaps you ought to hold my arm.”

“I think that would be wise,” said Gandalf, watching the pair carefully. Thorin offered Bella his arm and gestured for Gandalf to lead on.  As the tunnel narrowed, Bella took her hand from Thorin’s arm and moved to behind Gandalf.

“Gandalf, what is this place?”

“Do you feel it?”

“Yes,” said Bella, stumbling and catching herself on the side of the tunnel, “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. Like- well, like magic. Only, not my kind of magic.” Her hand started to throb where she had scraped it on the chasm wall.

“That’s exactly what it is. A very powerful magic”

“Bilbo,” said Thorin, “are you alright?”

“Why do you worry? I will manage.”

“Peace, both of you,” Gandalf said, “We will be there soon.” 

“I see a light ahead!”

The tunnel began to widen, opening to moss and water. The company turned the corner, and there it was. There what was? Bella hesitated to believe what her heart told her. Water flowed freely through a city carved from rock. It radiated peace, arches and curved paths drawing the eye along the riverways seamlessly. Plant life perched along edges and in pockets of green throughout the valley. “The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it has another name,” Gandalf said.

“Rivendell,” said Bella, and fainted.

 

Bella awoke in a strange bed, one designed for people much larger than herself. One hand went to push her hair out of her face from where a few strands had gotten into her mouth during sleep.

“So,” said someone to her left, “you have finally awoken.” Bella turned to look at the stranger. She was an elf-maid, ageless and young at once. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders, and when Bella met her gaze, humour sparked in her eyes. She was the fairest person Bella had ever seen.

“Who-” Bella’s voice cracked with strain. She licked her lips, “Who are you?”

“My name is Arwen, fair  _ perian. _ ”

“Bell!” Kili had been on her other side, “I am so sorry, Bell. Uncle carried you in here, and both Gandalf and the Lord Elrond referred to you as Bella. I had to tell him!”

“Tell him what?”

“Tell me the blasted wizard insisted you dress and act as a male.” Thorin came striding into the room. “Unless it was your wish to be seen as such?”

Bella flushed. “No, not particularly. He told me that was how your people did such things, so...”

Thorin looked confused. “No, it is not in our nature to force any female to do something she does not wish to.”

“King Thorin,” said Arwen, interceding, “If you would give me a moment with my patient?”

“Of course, Lady Arwen. Kili, come along.”

“But-”

“Now, Kili.” Kili looked up at his uncle, then dropped his gaze and shuffled over to join him by the door.

Bella bit her lip to avoid giggling. Her eyes met the Lady Arwen’s, who was also containing laughter. “My thanks, your majesty.” Bella picked up on the laughter in Arwen’s tone, but thankfully both dwarves remained unaware. Thorin and Kili made a brief bow before exiting her chamber. Arwen looked at her and the two of them burst into laughter. “My word,” said Arwen, wiping away a tear of mirth, “That dwarf has an untapped depth as a jester.”

“My lady, I would not call it untapped. It is more well tapped.”

Arwen gave her a bright grin. “Please, call me Arwen. Simply Arwen. After all, my father was the one to say your first prayer.”

“Is that true? You're my heart-sib? Did you know my mother? When she was here, I mean. Oh! I am sorry, I don’t want to be rude. Why is it you wished me alone?”

“If I could make a recommendation that you bathe before my father meets with you.”

“Oh! Yes, that would be lovely,” Bella said, throwing back the covers and sitting up slowly.

“Be careful, Belladonna. You still haven’t recovered your full strength from the fight. Let me help you.”

 

The bathing room was white stone, with high arching windows and two waterfalls that tumbled into a pool and mixed together in a high-lipped stone pool. A set of stairs led up the lip of the tub, and next to them the water spilled out and across to under the windows. Bella gasped and stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the pool. “This is- This is just like they said it was. Like Aragorn said it was. I never- I thought I would live out my life alone in Bag End, content with the stories. But this is so much better than I could ever have imagined.” She looked back at Arwen with tears in her eyes, “I can’t thank you enough for caring for me when I fell.”

Arwen looked at her with an unreadable expression. “Dear heart-sister, you have the right to our hospitality. We could do no less. Here,” she gathered up a couple of stone carved jars and a towel, “The one with rose is to wash with, and the one with honey is to put in your hair afterward. Do you mind if I leave you for a short period?”

“Not at all, and thank you again for your help,” Bella said as Arwen handed her the stone jars and laid the towel on a bench beside the tub. Arwen nodded and left. The light white nightgown that she had woken in hit the ground with haste as she unbound the ties and ran her fingers through her hair. Steam curled off the water where one waterfall entered the room, and Bella climbed the stairs and dipped a toe in the water. Close to the left waterfall, the water cooled dramatically, and she slipped into the warmer side of the tub with a deep sigh. The rose jar held a rose scented wash that she used to scrub her hair. It took three tries to begin to feel like herself again, and she spent a full minute under the warm fall allowing her knotted muscles to ease. A headache that had been pinching at her temples eased away as she relaxed in the luxury of the elven pool.The honey scent that Arwen had recommended for her hair made her feel much more like herself than she had in the week since she had left her home in Hobbiton. She emerged from the water only when her fingers and toes began to prune. The towel left for her was wonderfully soft and absorbent, and she spotted her pack in the corner of the room. She opened her pack and fished out her brassiere and a set of undergarments before pulling her most comfortable day dress over her head.

“Bella? Are you decent?”

“Lady Arwen! Yes, I- O-oh” Bella started to pitch to the side.

“Belladonna! Here,” Arwen caught her with an arm and used the other to scoop her into a bridal carry. “I think it would be best if you met with my father here, so you can rest.”


	6. Rest and Respite Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell at last. Only, where has the wizard gone? And why is Lord Elrond being so kind?

Arwen set Bella down on the bed very gently, placing pillows behind her to help her sit. Bella watched as she crossed the room to where a silk cord hung from the ceiling. She pulled it, and a well dressed elf-maid appeared at the door. “Ah, Breitha. Can I get a cup of the  _ belain galad  _ and some blackberry cordial for Bella, as well as a full tea service with some cold cuts and ale for my father and the dwarven king please? Oh, and some  _ lambas _ in wrappings for Bella.”

“Yes, my lady.” She bowed and turned to go.

“Thank you.” said Arwen. “Bella, are you feeling well enough to meet my father? He is interested to hear what a child of the royal line of the shire and a priestess is doing so far from home in the company of dwarves from Ered Luin. And, for that matter, so am I.”

Bella ducked her head. “Lady Arwen, it is now much of a story. As you may know, we - hobbits - don’t put much stock in titles or fancy names. My mother was the oldest child of the Thain, so we had comforts, but that was all. Most of what little respect we had came from my father’s side, the Bagginses. And later, because I was a manach. I- I should like to meet my dia athair just once, before we leave. My mother never mentioned him, really.”

“Well, if your tale is half so interesting as Mithrandir suggested yesterday then I am sure my father will be more than interested to hear it. I will take your leave to go and get them.”

  
  
  


Kili raced around the corner into the central chamber of the rooms they had been given before being disappearing into a mob of concerned dwarves. Thorin stayed at a cautious two feet from the nearest of them. “Fee!” Kili shouted over the crowd “Fili! Bella’s awake! There’s an elf-maid with her though and Uncle says we shouldn’t interrupt!”

“Is that true uncle?” Fili asked shouldering his way past Dwalin, who let him pass, “You left her with an elf?”

“I left her,” Thorin glowered at his nephews, “In the care of an elven healer, the daughter of Lord Elrond. We may not trust elves, but if Tharkun says she needs healing, then healing she will get. Unless you want her to become sick from saving us?” He ended his question with a raised eyebrow. There was a general murmur of discontent, but Kili and Fili looked abashed. Thorin nodded. “If there isn’t anything else, I should like you all to wait in the other room. Do not go anywhere alone. Balin; you’re with me, Dwalin, if you could guard the burglar’s door.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Aye, your Majesty”

Thorin turned to go find the officious elf who had greeted them at the bottom of the stairs only to nearly bowl the creature over as he stood towering over them. He glared up at the absurdly dressed elf. “What is it.” He growled.

“Your Majesty, my father would like to speak with you. He has requested a meeting with you and one of your advisors. Shall we?”

“Very well. My guard will wait outside, to ensure we are not interrupted.”

The princeling bowed his head. Thorin nodded to Balin and Dwalin and the three of them left the confused company in the hall. If the halls they traveled were the most straightforward way to the elven council chambers, the Lord Elrond must have rarely worried about an attacking force making it through to him. “Your Majesty,” said the young elf, ushering him and Balin through the door into a vaulted room with a horseshoe shaped table in the center of it. Dwalin nodded as they passed, and took up stance beside the door. Elrond looked up at them from where he was standing with Gandalf and looking over some documents. “King Thorin,” he said as he straightened up and strode over. He stopped a few feet away and half bowed with one hand over his heart. “I knew your ancestors well before the fall of Moria. We were great friends until it fell; I hope we may have an echo of that great friendship. Mithrandir has told me that you are traveling in search of some answers.”

“Lord Elrond.” Thorin clasped his own sword arm and half bowed. Balin stepped up and bowed. “His Majesty is understandably hesitant to speak with one such as yourself in the company of the Wizard. Neutral parties are all well and good, however the Wizard is not a neutral party in this endeavor. We fear he may be biased to certain portions of our case and biased toward you in others.”

“Then we shall have this meeting elsewhere. Arwen?”

Thorin looked over to behind him where Dwalin was politely but firmly sanding between the Lady Arwen and the room. “Ada- My lord, Her Grace Lady Bella is well enough to see you. If we could move this meeting into her room?”

“Her Grace!” Exclaimed Balin, “Whatever do you mean, her Grace?”

“The lady Bella, of course,” Arwen said, puzzled. “She is of the royal line. Did you not know?”

“No,” said Thorin, feeling the start of a headache in his temples, “Gandalf made no mention of that fact.” He looked over to where the wizard had been standing, only to find him gone. 

  
  


Bella sat patiently in her room, sipping occasionally from the glass of water beside her bed. The young elf woman- Breitha? - entered with a tea cart followed by a pair of elves carrying a all table, another carrying a stack of four chairs and a young elf with a tray. “The table is to be set at the end of the bed, and two chairs across from her and one on each side. Place the cordial,  _ belain galad,  _ and  _ Lambas _ beside the Lady Bella, and refill her water. Then come and help me unload this cart.” She began unloading the cart with brisk efficiency onto the table as soon as it was stable on the floor. The youngest elf joined her in setting out places and one of the others wheeled the cart to beside her bed. “Peridan, Amalai, raise the bed if you could.”  The two who had carried in the table came over, one on each side as Bella stared at this activity in wonder. “My lady,” said the one on her left, “If we could ask for you to stand briefly, Haeron will help you stay steady as we  adjust the bed so you may sit at the table with the others.”

“Oh! Of course.”

“Here, my lady,” said the one the others called Haeron. He offered his hand and as she took it, seemed to effortlessly take her weight. She watched in awe as the incredibly comfortable bed raised by six inches and the top half swung upward in a smooth motion. Hearon walked her over to where she could again climb into the bed. The pair of elves who had raised the bed - they looked so similar she really could not have told them apart if she had tried- rearranged the pillows into a nest that looked both comfortable and supporting. Bella looked between the bed and herself a couple times to make sure she was correct in seeing that the top was as high as her navel. “I am so sorry Master Hearon, but could you please help me? I am afraid the bed is too high for me to reach on my own.”

“Of course, my lady.” He knelt and linked his hands in a stirrup shape at a mid height that allowed her to take the step between the floor and the bed. It was still a climb, yet she much prefered it to being tossed around as she suspected the elves could do. Breitha looked around the room one last time, making sure that all was in order for the meeting with Lord Elrond, before curtsying and saying, “We will take our leave now, my lady - if everything is in order.” The other elves bowed deeply.

“Yes, thank you! Everything looks perfect. I have never seen a setup so lovely and quick.” Bella said as she settled into her pillows. “I will be sure to tell Lady Arwen that you did a most marvelous job.” Much to Bella’s surprise, the entire group of elves flushed to the tips of their ears.

“M- my thanks, Lady Bella. If you need anything else, we will be with you as quickly as we are able.” Breitha said, stammering slightly. She ushered the others out of the room, followed by the youngest, who looked back at Bella one last time before she scurried after the rest. Bella looked around her at the room, which after the brisk rearrangement by the servers had quite changed. A table sat at the end of her bed, out of reach but close enough for her to join in any discussion, with two chairs across from her, and one on either short end. The center of the table had a single tray with an assortment of meats and cheeses interspersed with flatbreads. The tea service held a position behind the leftmost chair, and a small plate and teacup with saucer had been placed in front of every chair. Beside her own place, there was a short table within easy reach with a teacup, glass of cordial, and a cup of some strange liquid. The Lambas sat on the lower shelf, and on the table in front of her there was her own plate. She tucked the covers around her feet to stop her ankles from feeling the draft and leaned back as the door opened, admitting Arwen, a tall dark-haired elf who she thought may be Lord Elrond, then Thorin and Balin. 

“Belladonna,” said the tall elf warmly, “I am Lord Elrond. It has been many a long year since I have seen you. When last we met you were but a faunt - and now you are here again, a mistress of your own fate in the company of dwarves. What has transpired since last I saw you in the arms of your parents?”

Bella looked up at the kind lord who had opened his home to her, who had been as family to her mother - and began to speak. She told him about her adventures in the woods as a youngling, happy memories and birthday parties. She spoke about Aragorn, about her mother, about watching her mother defend her with a frying pan until the rangers had come, how she had seen her mother die. She spoke of watching her father drift away without his wife, holding on by inches until she reached her majority. She spoke about her Aunt, who had spent years trying to convince her to marry, about her training as a priestess and the Princess in the eyes of men. She spoke of the court case to kick her out of Bag-End, and how the wizard had knocked on the door. She told him how she was no longer welcome in the shire - nor would she be, not ever again. Finally, her tale wound to a close as she gestured at Thorin and said, “And the rest, why I am here and how that came to be... That is the King’s story to tell. Or perhaps Gandalf’s.” She wiped the few tears that remained from her story about her mother from her face and looked around at the group, who had taken their seats at the table. At one point, Arwen had stood and poured everyone tea gracefully and without interrupting. 

“Well, that is quite the story dear Bella. I must ask now, King Thorin; what is your business here in Rivendell? I know it is no social call.”

“What reasons have I to trust you?” Growled Thorin, every inch the untrusting King Under the Mountain.

“You are much like your grandfather, Thrain. He too refused our help until it was too late.”

“Refusal?” Asked Balin, “We heard of no refusal. As far as us dwarrow were concerned no help was to come from the elves.”

“While it is true no help came from us, we did offer our aid when you fought at the mines of Moria. Your grandfather sent us a letter of refusal the like of which we have never seen. Arwen, If you would please?” Lord Elrond gestured at a pile of papers that sat in front of the lady. She pursed her lips slightly and sorted through the extensive stack, pulling a set of paper tied together with blue ribbon. “This is the letter we sent, the one we received, and the condensed notes on a meeting where we discussed sending out aid without Thrain’s permission.”

Balin took the papers carefully and began to read through them. “If what you say is true,” Thorin looked marginally less like he was about to murder the lord of Rivendell at any moment, “Then what guarantee do we have that you will not try to prevent us in any endeavor we may be pursuing?”

“So it is as I suspected, you wish to retake the mountain.”

“Thorin, look at this.” Balin pointed to a line in one of the letters. Thorin’s eyebrows shot up his head.

“My formal apologies,  Lord Elrond. Our people were informed by the king that no aid had been offered, had I known - I would not have been so unkind. We had no knowledge that the previous king had responded with the language in this letter, and we deeply regret the offense he caused.”

Bella looked at the dwarf in shock. She knew from her own experiences that to get any dwarf to apologize - let alone the king!- was well nigh impossible. “Lord Elrond,” she began, “might I ask you for a favour as my dia athair?”

“Of course my dear. Anything within my power to grant is yours.”

“I ask for your word and oath that anything spoken of in this room will not leave without the consensus of all. That includes talk of what we are doing here and why.”

“By Eru I swear that I shall not speak of anything said in confidence in this room will remain that way until such a time as all parties agree that it may be spoken of.”

Thorin looked at her in shock. “Bilbo-”

“Please, call me Bella. There's no need for that farce any longer.”

“Bella. My thanks. Lord Elrond, I owe you my trust and a great deal more for the insult my grandfather dealt you. We are indeed on a quest to reclaim our homeland. Bella is with us as a burglar, to help us get from Smaug what we know to be rightfully ours. We number fourteen without the wizard, and we are certain we will succeed.”

“And what, may I ask, makes you so sure?”

Thorin nodded at Balin, who pulled the map from his coat. “This map, which we believe may show the way to a hidden entry into the mountain.”

“If I may?” Lord Elrond held a hand out for the map. Balin looked over to Thorin,  who nodded. Elrond looked closely at the parchment. “Unless I am mistaken, there are moon runes hidden here. They will require the light of a full moon the eve before midsummer to be read. If you have no protests, I will extend my hospitality and translate these for you.”

“My lord-” Bella took a deep breath, “Why do you do this for us? I am certain that we shall take the mountain, but you have no assurances. What does this do for you?”

“The problem of the Dragon has long since weighed on my mind. There are greater evils that could take root in the heart of such a creature, and I fear they have not been entirely vanquished.”

Thorin nodded in agreement. “Still, this will put us further into debt. Is there anything the dwarves of the blue hills can offer you?”

“Why don't we discuss a trade agreement? Several of our people have been longing for newly made dwarven goods.”

“We shall begin negotiations right away. Bella- could I request a favour?” Balin asked.

“Certainty! What is it?” 

“If you could take notes? I understand you have been writing in your journal as we travel, and I believe you are a neutral party in all this.”

“I am and I can, if there is paper, pen, and a writing board?”

“It will only take me a moment to acquire what you need.” Arwen stood and left the room. There was a couple beats of silence before Lord Elrond spoke. “Bella, have you drank the  _ belain galad _ ?”

“No, I haven’t had anything but the tea and some water. Should I?”

“Yes, but once we are finished the meeting. It may have some odd effects on you that I can prevent, but only if you have my full attention.”

The negotiations for trade went quickly, since the dwarves could not agree to anything without the full council to vote on it. Bella wrote furiously as the Lady Arwen and Balin spoke back and forth in diplomatic doubletalk until they both looked pleased with the results. Fortunately for all involved, both Thorin and Elrond were too nervous around the new and fragile peace to speak much. “In my opinion, the elvish trade goods could be too delicate for such a long trip. How could we have assurances that you would not expect payment for broken goods?”

“Lord Balin, with the state of the pathway over the misty mountains we have no way of knowing if any trade goods could make the trip from Erebor to Rivendell.”

“My lady, I believe that set pricing for necessities could benefit us both.”

“My lord, I do believe we have a deal. Bella?”

Bella cleared her throat and began to read; “From the elves of Rivendell: Two year’s grace in which any injured party of dwarves my request healing without payment; Foodstuffs to be determined at a later date, once the dwarves have determined their needs; safe passage through the Misty Mountains to Erebor and aid in routing goblins and or orcs. From the dwarrow of the Blue Mountains: Metal work both commissioned and simple; Brocades and fabric; Learnings from the library at Ered Luin. Prices are to be fixed for a period of no less than two years and no more than three. Should the quest for Erebor succeed, a separate agreement will be determined once a period of one year has passed since the defeat of the dragon. Should one year pass without news from the Lonely Mountain, the questing party will be determined dead and no agreements will be reached with the kingdom of Erebor unless it can be proven the leader is the rightful heir to Durin’s house. Should aid be needed by either party, a direct line of communication between the ruler or reagent will be opened between the two kingdoms. Neither land is to close its borders to the other, and refugees up to a thousand are to be welcomed in either place. Did I get everything we discussed? There are more details within my notes, of course- I  will need a couple of hours to write out a pair of clean agreements to be stored in the records.”

  
  
  


_ Later that day _

 

Thorin paced across the central room in the dwarven quarters. Balin watched him take thirteen steps, turn and stride back. “There’s no helping it laddie. The lass can’t go back, even if she were to want to. She told Bofur she had been evicted on the ride to Bree- and moreover, you took her oath. Her honour’s yours now.” That brought him up short. Thorin cursed fluently in Khazdul.

“Mahal! She’s a princess- a  _ girl-child _ of the  _ royal line _ . Her mother was the next queen - she’s the next queen!” Thorin resumed his pacing. Balin took a long puff of his pipe and settled into the bench beside the door for a long argument.

“Yes, and that does ease my mind a fair bit about some of the things I’ve been noticing.” Balin replied in the dwarven language, in case someone were to pass by.

“And her magic! Valar touched and throwing around oaths as if they cost her nothing- she’s a liability! Kili said she has never held a sword before- we  _ stole  _ a  _ princess _ . What are we going to do?” Thorin lapsed into his native tounge.

“Take her with us, I suppose. She can’t go back Thorin, and the wizard has vouched for her.”

“Take her with us! A soft halfling who faints at the sight of an elvish city? She’ll take one look at the dragon and run screaming. I can’t allow it.”

“She’s not your subject, and you hold her honour. Do you truly want to send her back to the kin who sent her packing with broken honour and a half-finished quest?”

“Mahal’s hammer and  Ivon’s grains-”

“Your majesty?” A voice asked in Westeron. “Lord Balin, Lady Bella sent these for his majesty.” Balin looked over to the door where a young elf-maid stood nervously with a sheaf of papers.

Balin sighed and shelved the conversation for later. “Whatever it is lass, you best give it to me. I’ll see that he gets it after he’s done with his pacing.” 

“My lady instructed me to await a reply. She wanted to make sure they were fine enough for the king.”

“Hmm. Let me take a look.” Balin gently took the papers from her shaking hands and began to skim the top one with an eye toward checking for quality. He stopped, looked at it again, and read it from the beginning.

> Your majesty,
> 
> I have enclosed the notes from this morning’s meetings, along with the letters between your grandfather and Lord Elrond. As per Lord Elrond’s request, I have also includes minutes from the meeting discussing King Thror’s response in both the original Sindarin and my own translation into Westeron. As Balin requested, I have included a letter to Her Majesty Queen Dis with the basics of what was covered in the meetings. That is the letter directly beneath this one, and all other papers are to go with Ori’s recounting of the journey so far. May I request that in the next official meeting, Ori is allowed to practice his craft? I will be of much greater use in the negotiations themselves. I hope my handwriting is legible enough for you, 
> 
> Bella

“Thank you lass. Tell Bella this is more than good enough, and wish her well from me, would you.”

“Yes my lord. The Lady also sends her regrets that she will not be joining you for dinner, since Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen have put her on bed rest until tomorrow at the earliest. Further, Lord Elrond is most apologetic but his household was not prepared for guests, so he is sending in a supper to be set up in this room if that suits his majesty and company?”

“That suits us just fine. We’ll be here for a week more, and a day more rest in our quarters will do us all some good.” Balin nodded to her. She curtsied and departed. Ballin turned his attention back to his king, tuning back into the longest rant he had ever heard since Dis had met Vili. 

“Further- My sister-sons have adopted her! And she was sitting there, hair unbound in her bed and she still acted as if she was in control!”  _ turn  _ “She’s being adopted by Lord Elrond, and she wants to come with us as if there’s space for some pampered hobbit who can’t do without comforts! I won’t have it. It’s not right!”  _ turn. _

“Thorin-”

“And she laughed at me! She laughed at me and scolded me as if I was a child-” 

“You most certainly aren’t helping matters now,” Muttered Balin.

“Because I was unsure if she was right about the weather! As if questioning her was not what a king would do!”  _ Turn. _

“Thorin-”

“And she went after those trolls! Just for a couple of ponies- and she doesn’t even enjoy riding!” Thorin finally stopped his pacing. “Was there someone in the room?”

“Yes, and she dropped off these from Bella. She - Bella, the one you’ve been ranting about for almost a half hour - has written you a note.” Balin held out the single scrap of paper to his king, who strode over and snatched it out of his hands. Thorin read over it quickly and collapsed beside Balin. “Ivon’s unbound hair- she says that Ori should practice his craft! Practice- would she be willing to stand in for his master until Horl arrives in Erebor...” Thorin trailed off, then picked up the thread of his thoughts again. “She doesn’t say anything about payment- she trusts that I will recompense her appropriately, I assume. I will speak to her about it at supper then, where we can reach an agreement. Both Sinardin and Westeron... She speaks and writes both then? Balin, what am I to do?”

“First, she will not be joining us for supper. Lord Elrond has put her on bed rest until tomorrow, and we will be eating here- unless you wish to join her. Second, I am not sure what ranking she has in this craft, but her hand is fine and her manner would suit Ori to a T. Third, I would ask her what is customary in her culture for payment.” 

“Join her for supper... She is near my equal I suppose. And we should not leave her unguarded in her state.”

Balin suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “No indeed. I am sure my brother would welcome a respite from guarding her door.”

“Then it is settled!” Thorin strode over to the door and leaned out, quite startling the poor elvish page that had been assigned to them, he was sure. “Tell-” Balin cleared his throat. Thorin stopped. “If you could please tell the Lady Belladonna that I would request to dine with her this evening. If that suits her.” Thorin looked over to Balin. He sighed and nodded.

  
  


“My Lady Bella?” Bella looked up from her book at the young elf who Arwen had sent to attend her  _ “It will do her some good to get away from Breitha. Her name is Lothel - she only just started with me.” _

“Yes, Lothel? What did his majesty say?”

“He was otherwise occupied, my lady. Lord Balin said that your work was fine, and that he would get it to the king as soon as possible. I gave him your message and Lord Elrond’s. He said that that would suit them just fine, and Lord Balin wishes you well.” 

“Thank you very much. I do have another request- could you tell me if I am missing a portion of the translation here? It says;  _ And the light of her hair was as if the light of the world, for none were more fair than Galadriel in Valimar; whose eyes were of the deep waters and whose form the willow tree. All who gazed upon her found her above mortal beauty; and did the craftsman request a single lock of her hair, that he may remember her by. She refused him thrice, and would thrice more- for no darkness in soul can pass unseen in the lady’s eye. _ ”

“That is the tale of the Lady Galadriel and Feanor- he created the Simarils from the light of the world before it was flawed. It is said that he did so because he wished to gift the Lady with something worthy of her beauty. I am told the Sindarin translation lacks some of the original prose. It was written in Quenya, you see.”

“Quenya? Is there any way that I could learn the language?”

“I do not know of any way to teach it within the time you have, but the Librarian may have something to teach you to read and write it, if you would like?”

“Could you request it of him? Oh! Hold a moment, and I’ll pen a note to the librarian.” Bella took the pen she had been using to translate the poem and a spare sheet from the pile she had been left.  _ Honored Librarian, I humbly request that I may borrow those materials needed to learn Quenya for the journey ahead. Hopefully, Lady Bella.  _ There was a knock at the door. Lothel left her side and answered the door. “Is the Lady Bella in?” A young voice asked in Sindarin.

“She is,” responded Lothel, “What is your business?” 

“His Majesty King Thorin sent me with a message.” Lothel nodded and stood aside. Dwalin followed the youth in and clasped his hands before him. “L-lady Belladonna, the King requests to dine with you this evening, if that suits you.” The poor lad looked nervous enough to faint. 

“Thank you for bringing that message. Tell Thorin I would be honored to have his company this evening over dinner. I look forward to seeing him at the seventh hour.” The lad turned to leave. “Wait- what was your name?”

“Edriun, my lady?”

“Then you have my thanks, Edriun. You have done a most excellent job.” He flushed at the tips of his ears as she smiled at him kindly. Without another word he scurried out past Dwalin as if he was terrified that he would suddenly smash him into pieces with his hammer. Bella let out a small giggle, and caught a look of devilish humor in Dwalin’s eye.

“Dwalin, were you scaring that lad on purpose?”

“Nah, too easy. Just making sure the elves know you’re well  guarded, y’see.”

“Hmm.” She held it in, looking at him for a long moment. He started to shake a little, before bursting out in loud guffaws. Bella giggled helplessly. “Dwalin, you are wicked! How terrified he looked! I thought he was about to fall over when you followed him in- you really shouldn’t have.”

“Mahal, but his face! My apologies Bella. I’ll go back to my post afore Thorin arrives.” Dwalin gave a small bow and left the room. Bella let out a small squeak at the thought. 

“Lothel! I’m not dressed for dinner with a king! My hair’s a mess, I’m in my most comfortable dress, and I look like I’ve been chewed up and spit out again!”

“Nonsense, my lady. You look like you’re recovering from saving a whole company of dwarves. As for your hair and dress, you are in your mother’s old chambers- I’m certain there is something that you could wear, and her gifts from Lord Elrond are still here. I can help you dress, if you would like.”

“Oh, would you? I have such a time standing at the moment. Thank you, I am in your debt.”

Lothel flushed. “It is my duty, and a pleasure my lady.”

“Please, call me Bella.”

A quick look through the closet showed a dress that Bella could not resist. It went from a deep indigo to a light dusky purple at the sleeves and the hem. The inner lining was silver-white, and the sleeves buttoned at the wrists with a fall of fabric from the elbows. A girdle was clasped around her waist with purple stones set into delicate silver flowers. Lothel sent a page to inform the steward of the change in plans before helping her over to a vanity and into the chair. From a selection of hair oils and perfumes, Bella chose a slightly spicy scent with hints of honey for her hair and the same with an undertone of rose for her neck and wrists. Lothel delicately separated her curls from one another, gently untangling those that had been crushed against the pillows of her bed. She put the hair oil on her hands and worked it thoroughly into Bella’s hair, from top to bottom, where it reached past her waist. A wide toothed comb took the last of the tangles out of her hair, and Lothel quickly rebraided the family braid from Kili. Half of her hair was pulled back and up, and two combs that matched the girdle were set into it to hold it in place. From the side mirrors she could see the cascade of hair like a waterfall down her back. The braid rested just in front of her ear, and on the other side, a few wispy curls escaped to curl delicately to her collar bone. Lothel took a container and large brush and delicately wiped a powder over her entire face, focusing on the underneath of her eyes. She even took a paste to the top line of her eyes and another to her lips. When Bella opened her eyes, she could not believe that the face in the mirror was hers. Her eyes were wide and vibrant like the shire hills, her lips a touch darker than was natural, and she looked flawlessly beautiful. Her hair was softer than her usual tight bun or the dwarvish braids- and more natural looking- falling like the gold sun down the dark purple of her dress. She looked like a queen, like the equal to any king. “Oh!” She reached out a hand to the creature in the mirror. “Oh, Lothel. You work miracles, truly. I cannot thank you enough.”

“My lady - Bella- it was my pleasure. I am honored to be serving you.”

 

Thorin strode down the halls toward Bella’s rooms, worn boots still ringing against the marble of the halls. A crack of thunder from an early summer storm resounded through the halls. He greeted Dwalin and sent him back to the dwarvish chambers for his supper. Dwalin left with a wink. Thorin knocked on the door and was let in by a young elf who curtsied. “Your Majesty. Lady Bella is waiting for you.” He nodded to her and entered the room. The curtains were drawn, dampening the sound of the rain, and a fire was lit in the fireplace. Bella sat at a table in front of the fire, lit by candles and firelight. Her hair flowed like molten gold and her eyes were wide, almost startled. She stood carefully with one hand on the back of her chair and gave him a half curtsy. As she straightened, she began to fall forward again. He was in front of her faster than he had thought possible, catching her before she could fall more than an inch. “Oh!” She said, her voice soft. “I’m so sorry. It seems you are forever catching me as I fall.”

“Not to worry,” His voice sounded rough to his own ears, “I am sure it will pass.” He gently helped her sit back on her chair before taking his own seat. 

“Lord Elrond has assured me that with one more night of rest I can begin to explore the city. Although he suggested I take it slow, and with company.”

“If you wish, I could accompany you one morning? I too wish to see this city. It was once written about in my ancestor Durin’s journals.”

“That would be lovely- I know we haven’t gotten off to the best start, but perhaps we could change that? It would be terribly dull to spend the entire journey in outs with each other. Why, we hardly know a thing about one another!”

The serving-girl placed a portion of soup in front of them. “I do not wish to spend the journey in argument either.” He sampled a small bit. It was fish, and delicately balanced.

“Well, why don’t we take turns to tell the other something about ourselves? Something we choose, of course. I’ll go first. Hmm” She paused and delicately sipped her soup. He caught a small scent of sandalwood, rose, and honey as she moved. “It’s hard to decide, because you have heard my whole tale earlier today. I think- I know! In hobbit culture, each person has a bouquet of flowers with different meanings. Mine is Honeysuckle, Holly, Angelica, Hyacinth, and Sweet Pea. It translates to bonds of love, domestic happiness, inspiration, consistency of love, and pleasures. Supposedly, a person’s bouquet suggests what they will be like as an adult.”

“When Kili was born, his father died. I’ve raised them as my own along with Dis since then.”

Bella took another spoonful of soup and ate it slowly, thinking hard. “I always used to think when I came of age, Gandalf would come along and my mother and I would go visit the elves.” She shook her head back, one curl tracing along her collarbone. “I suppose that did come true in a way- only I never thought I might meet a dwarf.” She paused to eat. He stared at her for a moment before she laughed a little uncomfortably. “Not that I mind! Quite the opposite. You’ve all been so kind, and I can never repay you for saving me from those trolls.”

Thorin shifted his gaze to his soup. “You rather saved us in the end. Dwarves only have one third females.”

“Balin mentioned that! I wondered why there were so few women in the company- we hobbits have a good half and half. When I turned thirty-three and my father died, my Aunt tried to marry my to this odious hobbit named Otho. He eventually married my third cousin, Lobelia. I don’t think either of them have quite forgiven me for what happened at my birthday party.”

“What did happen?”

Bella paused to finish her soup. “It all started a week prior, when the priest found out I was the next of the valar-touched, the manachs. We are well-respected, since we ensure the Shire stays safe and plentiful. We lost our last manach during the Fell Winter, so everyone was quite excited that I was found. I was to start training the day of my birthday, so my party was postponed for a week. Well, that day also happened to be Lobelia’s birthday. I tried to tell Aunt Caspia that I was happy simply giving presents, but she would have none of it.” The elf took the empty bowls of soup. Bella smiled up at her. “My party became the event of the season- as these things do when my aunt plans them. Otho and Lobelia were engaged from the time they were tweens- and quite happy with the arrangement- but my aunt was not having my cousin marry before me, since she wa both younger and not a manach. So Caspia went to Otho’s father and arranged for the agreement to be transferred to me. Otho had a crush on me when I was a little, and that transferred just fine in his mind to being the master of Bag-End, and finally putting a stop to my wild ways.” A plate of salad was placed in front of them. 

Bella continued, “Lobelia never knew that it was Caspia that did all this, and she still doesn’t. My party began in the great way of parties everywhere. There was dancing and laughter and singing, I stood up and recognized Lobelia as the true birthday-girl, and we danced together. Then Otho presented me with a bouquet of returned intent. I had never given him one of intent so I laughed at him and told him that I wasn't interested. He tried to force me into a compromised position, but I strung him up with ivy. Lobelia found us and thought I had lead him astray. She refuses to speak to me, I wasn’t invited to the wedding, and I’ve been in disgrace ever since.”

Thorin stared at his salad with growing rage. He stabbed a few leaves angrily before growling out, “That is disgraceful. In our culture no female is ever forced to do what she does not wish.” He laid his fork down forcefully.

“Well,” Bella picked at her salad, “We do not have that safety in Hobbiton. I am not even in possession of my full inheritance until I reach- well, for another week. I had to earn my keep as the steward of my own estates, as well as selling my written works. Mostly they go with my cousin to Bree, and he brings me back a cut. I live well enough, since my grandfather keeps me fed, but I do not own much of anything.” She laid down her fork.

“I am sorry. I did not know.”

“How could you? I never said, and certainly never mentioned that I had been kicked out of my smial the day before. You have done me a great favour even bringing me as far as Rivendell. I know I am not the travel companion you would have chosen, but I am doing what I can. If you ever have anything you are willing to teach me, I place myself in your capable hands for the remainder of the journey. Although, I should like to ask Dwalin or yourself to teach me how to wield the sword Gandalf gave me, since I am more likely to hurt myself than anyone else at this rate. I’ve never held one before.”

“Dwalin would be a better teacher than myself- it is his craft. Each Dwarf has a craft that they master, in honor of Mahal.”

“Every hobbit spends a year in the fields total from the time they are twenty until they decide what they are going to do. We honor Yavanna- the Green Lady- by growing our gardens and tending the land. Her husband Aule we honor by crafting during the winter months and having a grand fair where we trade and see what the others have done over the cold months.”

“What is your craft?”

“Let’s see. In past years I’ve made lace, embroidered, and written the tales of Yavanna and Aule. Once I crafted a needlepoint chair from a frame my father made.”

“My craft is smithing. I make weapons.”

“I am the only hobbit in Hobbiton that knows how to fight- although I do not know if I meet the standards of dwarves.”

They traded small pieces of their stories until Thorin noticed that Bella was beginning to hide her yawns and blink sleepily. “My apologies, I have stayed too long. I will let you sleep.” He stood and bowed to her. As he turned to go she called his name. “Thorin-” He turned. “I will see you tomorrow? If I am allowed to walk outside, that is.”

“I would be honored.” He bowed again and left. The elf curtsied as he left, and gently closed the door behind him.

 

“Well,” said Bella, “That was certainly more pleasant than I was expecting. He’s not so unkind after all.”

“No, not so sour as his face would leave you to believe certainly.” Lothel offered her a hand and caught her as she fell. “Although he might have left you with more of your strength. Can you stand enough to undress?”

“I can certainly try.”

“Here,” She unclasped the girdle from Bella’s waist and guided her to the vanity once more. Bella sat and watched her in the mirror as Lothel slowly took the combs and pins out of her hair and brushed it out a little. She unlaced the back of the dress and unbuttoned the sleeves. Bella stood carefully and Lothel pulled the gorgeous gown over her head. She undid the clasps on her brassier herself and took the nightgown Lothel offered. She sponged the powders off of her face as her new-found friend bustled in the background, heating the bed and setting things in order. “Lord Elrond said that if you awake hungry to eat the lambas, and if you finish it to wake someone to bring you more. He is adamant that you not be hungry. It is very important that you eat well to heal. When you awake, pull the cord, and I will bring you breakfast.”

“Thank you so much for everything you have done. You are a better friend than I had hoped to find.”

“My lady, you are a kind soul. We all want you well.” Lothel offered her a hand and helped her to bed. Bella watched as she took with her a candle. The last thing she saw as she drifted off was the flickering of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go! I think I promised someone plot, but then two people wanted to spend a thousand words having dinner instead. Hope you like it!


	7. Rest and Respite part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company gets some well deserved sorting-out time.

_Fire. She was on fire and she was so cold. She opened her eyes to- dark, water, pain, light, gold. She closed them and she was warm, too warm. Heat licked her skin as she ran through flame and she was falling, falling through the air, and she felt herself leave, watched her body in Thorin’s arms. She closed her eyes. Had she opened them? Her hands pressed against clothing sticky with blood- blue, black, his eyes searching. She closed her eyes. Black scorched earth, she was cold so cold- her strength was done but she had to continue, she had to, no one else would._

_Arwen, bound by a white light from head to toe inside her own mind- Bella saw her trail after a wizard. Her throat was bound and she was tied to the white-robed wizard’s wrist. She screamed, they screamed- the whole of Arda echoed with fear... Light, burning, heat, her skin on fire as she watched, and a great eye swallowed the world and laughed._

 

Thorin sat in the alcove of the window beside Bella’s door, taking the last watch over his injured burglar. The storm from yesterday had settled into a gentle rain and he watched the drops as they raced down the glass. Yesterday, the windows had all been wide open to catch the summer breezes as they flowed past, but the elves had closed the glass within seconds of the storm. A scream tore the air from Bella’s room. Thorin instantly leapt to his feet, sword in hand. He burst through the door to her room and saw her thrashing in her sleep, still screaming. The elf from last night followed him and stood by the door. “Bella!” He set his sword down gently. “Bella, listen, it’s me. It’s Thorin- I am here, you’re safe. Bella, you’re in Rivendell. Can you wake up?” Her eyes shot open, dark and terrified in the dim light from the banked fire. She gasped for breath.

“Thorin, Thorin- you- you- you,” her speech shuddered as she heaved sobbing breaths, “died- and Arwen.”

“You!” he turned to the elf-maid, “Get lord Elrond, Gandalf, and lady Arwen. I’ll stay with her to make sure nothing happens.” She nodded at him and rushed off. “Bella, look at me. You’re safe here. We all are. Breathe with me.” He breathed deeply and watched as she juddered through the same breath. He nodded, continuing to breathe. “Can I come closer?” She nodded, still not catching an entire breath. Tears spilled down her face. “May I sit?” he asked, waiting for her to nod again. He sat gently on the edge of her bed and took one of her hands between his. Mahal, she was tiny. Her hand covered his palm and her fingers curled over the edges. As she stared at him with her wide and startled eyes he slowly tapped out a beat for her to follow. “Breathe with me. In for four, out for six.”

“Thorin,” said Gandalf, entering at the head of a procession, “What has happened?”

“I was guarding her door when I heard Bella scream. She awoke in a terror, and I helped calm her.”

“I,” Bella took a deep breath, “Can speak for myself. Lord Elrond- I had a set of dreams. There was fire and death, and I heard the whole of Arda scream. I saw Lady Arwen bound in her own mind by white light, forced to follow a white-robed figure. I saw Thorin die- I felt myself die. The whole world was consumed by an eye of flame-” She broke off and began to shake, taking her hand from Thorin and covering her face. Gandalf lit the top of his staff, revealing Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, and a third elf who was more beautiful than any creature Thorin had ever seen. He stood and bowed deeply. The elf-woman smiled at him. “Worry not, King Under the Mountain. We will see her safely to morning.”

“Perhaps,” said Gandalf, “it would be best if you reassured your kin we are not under attack.”

Thorin nodded and took his leave, looking back to see Bella surrounded by towering figures. He shook his head and strode toward the dwarven quarters.

 

“The signs point to a much more troubling path than I had thought we would tread, my lady,” Gandalf said as Elrond put a brief spell of sleep on the fragile looking hobbit.

“Indeed,” said Elrond, “I had not thought the _belain galad_ would do this to her. I was most careful in my dosing- her mother never had a reaction like this.”

“Her mother was never trained by hobbits, or pulled from her land to quest with dwarves.” Galadriel looked to the west, where the shire lay. “I fear there is something larger at play here. A darkness again rises over middle-earth. Her vision of my granddaughter in chains of Istari light worries me. I fear we may no longer trust the white wizard.”

“Come, Galadriel. We have ever been able to trust the Maiar- even when the dark lord was at his strongest.”

“Ada-” Arwen said from where she had been helping her father, “she spoke with true sight. I too fear this Saruman if the Light of the Valar gives our dear hobbit dreams that depict such terrible things.”

“Elrond, we must keep our council in such times. Might I suggest-”

“If it is to do with Aragorn son of Arathorn, I will not have it.”

“Ada, if I ride with the rangers- who would seek the child of Elrond and Celebrain in the wilderness of Rohan?”

“So close to Isenguard-”

“I will take council. These are matters best discussed in the daylight hours. Arwen- my alphiell, please stay here with Belladonna. She will need you when she awakes.” Arwen nodded in agreement, taking the chair she had been sitting in the day previous.

 

A bar of sunlight fell directly across Bella’s face and she idly wondered why on earth she had left the curtains wide open on a day she had nothing to do- as rare as that was. Her eyes drifted open and she saw not the warm paneled wood of Bag-End, but the high white ceilings of Rivendell. Her memories of last night came flooding back. She shot upright with a gasp. “Easy, Bella. I’m still here.” Arwen smiled at her gently.

“My dreams-”

Arwen’s joyful face turned sorrowful for a moment. “I am afraid those are no simple dreams, muinthel. The _belain galad_ \- it is also called the Light of the Valar. One of the things it may do is open one’s mind to the will of the Valar.”

“So they will come true?!”

“Not necessarily. Any glimpse of the future may be averted, and any path changed. I will not be crossing paths with the white wizard any time soon, I assure you. Now, are you ready to try walking on your own?”

After a few circuits of her room, it was determined that Bella was ready for a walk outside, with supervision from Lothel and a footman. For the first time in years, Bella began to relax. Another dress was brought from the closet, green with a wide leather belt around the waist. A matching under dress in white and simple low bun that pinned back with a pair of jade hair sticks completed the outfit. Lothel offered to use the face powders once again. “No, I think I should save those for special occasions, don’t you? I really am just a simple hobbit, after all.” Her lips had pursed, but she nodded and lead the way out into the bright sunlight.

 

Thorin stood in a courtyard the page had directed them to, watching his sister-sons fight with dual of daggers under the eye of Dwalin. “Kili! Keep your left arm up! Fili, don’t let him press you- hold your ground! Footwork! Keep that weight even- there you go! Left ARM Kili. Break.” The boys disengaged and stood panting in front of their teacher. “Good work on your attack Kili. Keep your defense up when you press your advantage, and remember to stay grounded with your weight. Fili, good solid defence; fast footwork, but sloppy. Tighten up and keep it clean. Don’t waste energy. Hold your ground- you don’t need to move so much. Keep your weight forward, you’re falling on your heels again.” Dwalin delivered both praise and admonishment in the same clipped tone.

“And both of you remember to stay aware of your surroundings. I saw both of you almost trip twice.” Thorin looked at the bright future of his kingdom, pride in his boys filling the space beneath his chest bone and breaking into a rare smile. “Good job, both of you.” The sound of enthusiastic clapping interrupted any further praise or criticism. They turned to see Bella at the side of the courtyard with her attendant, beaming at them.

“Bravo! That was an incredible display. Do you mind if I were to watch for the rest of your practice?” Her hair was once again done in elven style, but she was wearing a much simpler dress. It fit her very well.

Fili gave a half bow. “Not at all, sister!” “In fact,” added Kili, “My uncle and Dwalin were just about to give us a demonstration, right uncle? Teacher?”

Thorin and Dwalin traded a glance. “Oh!” exclaimed Bella, clasping her hands to her chest, “Were you? That would be something to see!” Dwalin tilted his head and gave a half shrug. Thorin shrugged back and grinned ferally. Bella took a seat on one of the stone benches. He tossed off his cloak and began to unclasp most of his armour. When he was finished, he took Fili’s daggers and rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. The two old friends stood in the center of the circle. Dwalin saluted, and they began. Thorin was chased across the courtyard from one end to the other, moving backwards and flowing out of the way like water. As he hit the edge, he turned, ran, and used his momentum to push himself around Dwalin, pinning him to the edges. Dwalin jumped back at one of his slashes, but pressed an advantage as he overcompensated for his own weight, too used to the cloak. A harrowing circuit around the courtyard ended when Dwalin pressed a dagger to his throat as the other hand locked his left hand. Thorin was quick enough to make it a tie however, and had his right pressed to the vein under Dwalin’s arm. “Truce?” Thorin asked hoarsely. Dwalin nodded and they separated.

They turned, and as they used to when the courts would gather to watch their training before the fall of Erebor, bowed in unison to the audience. A cluster of elves had gathered around the burglar, who had her hands clasped to her chest. “That was wonderful! Truly amazing! I- Oh I do wish I hadn’t said anything about knowing how to fight. I’m not nearly so good as you.”

The elves all began to murmur in Sindarin, seemingly consoling the hobbit on her skill or lack thereof. Dwalin stepped forward. “I’d teach you. If you wish to learn.”

“You would have my gratitude, Master Dwalin-” Her maid cleared her throat. “-But Lothel and the Lady Arwen say I need one more day to recover from my faint. I was just on my way to sit in some shade to read. I shall see you all at supper!”

 

The home of the elves was as nice a place as any to stop and rest for a time. Idhrenion, the librarian, had sent along what seemed to be a Quenyan primer from the days that Lord Elrond’s children had learned to read and write. Bella’s lips moved faintly as she sounded out a tricky declension from third person informal to first person informal. A throat cleared faintly in front of her. She jumped slightly and looked up, startled. Thorn stood in front of her, hands clasped in front of him.

“Thorin! I thought you would be a while with Fili and Kili?”

“My errant nephews have decided to take a tour of the city with a pair of elves. I only pray it will stay standing.”

“By the grace of the gods...” She murmured wryly, “Would you like to do the same? Arwen mentioned there was a set of shops displaying trade goods in the lower city.” She turned to Lothel, “If that isn’t too far?” She received a quick nod.

“That would be an excellent idea, but... It seems I am needed here, to discuss supplies. I wanted to ask you about your offer to let Ori practise. Are you willing to take hold of his training and supervision?”

“Does he truly need all that much more?”

“No, to be honest, he was perhaps a four month away from a journeymanship to complete his masterwork.”

“Then I will indeed accept all responsibilities in good faith, should it suit all parties. Shall I speak to Dori?”

“I will tell him you are willing, and we can begin negotiations. We will talk then about your payment for work done yesterday. By your leave.” Thorin gave a short bow and stalked off. Bella stared after him in shock, book forgotten in her hands.

“My lady, if you would like to take a midday meal we should adjourn.”

“Of course,” Bella said absently, eyes following Thorin as he disappeared around a corner.

 

Day turned toward evening in a gentle lengthening of shadow, a golden afternoon giving way to the delicate purple of dusk. Bella watched over the top of her book as Lothel bustled away at one of the trunks that had appeared earlier that afternoon. “My lady?”

“Yes, Lothel?” Bella’s lips twitched upward, “Do I have any plans or important business this evening?”

“Only that Lord Elrond has requested your presence for dinner this evening. I believe you are to be dinner partner to the dwarven king.”

Bella bit her lip. “I- I don’t suppose my mother’s dresses have anything suitable? I’ve never dressed myself for royalty.”

“They do and they don’t, my lady. With your permission, I would like to try something? We have more dwarven style garments in these trunks, including something I think would fit you.”

“I think...” Bella looked over to where her pack sagged lonely in the corner, and thought about the way that Thorn both frustrated and interested her. “I think I will place myself in your capable hands.”

Lothel smiled and reached into the trunk. “Then off the the baths with you, my lady, and mind you don’t get your hair wet.”

Bella laughed and eased herself from her chair. Truth be told, she was glad to have a moment or two to herself and _by_ herself. The whole world had shifted from underneath her. Thorin... He was something else. She scrubbed her hands over her face and began to undress. Steady as stone, her mum would say, one to make the world turn right. Things just... fit better when she explained them to him. He was frustratingly arrogant, and incredibly dense- stubborn to a fault and almost impossible to reason with! Her hands twisted her hair up angrily. But all the same, he did listen. She stepped slowly into the pool. And when it was really needed he was gentile, like that morning, helping her calm down from her dream-vision. Everything he said about his people showed that he was caring, and kind. He wanted Erebor back so he could provide for them, all of them. If her vision was right, she would die or he would, or they both would. It didn’t look like a good time was going to be had. Maybe happy endings were for other people. So much fire and cold and fear all at once...

She splashed her face with water. Focusing on future troubles only gets you tripped up, she scolded herself, focus on the here and now! Here and now, where she was waited on by a servant and treated like a member of the royal family. Just once she would have liked to hear her mother explain everything to her. Why had she visited with elves? How was Lord Elrond the one to say her first prayer? Why had he not come to get her when her father died? Had he not known? By law, he would have been the first to know. Nothing had made a lick of sense since she had stepped out of her door. A part of her wished for a cup of tea by her fireplace; where dragons were only stories and responsibility meant respectability. Then she snorted at herself. Trading excitement for comfort? In just a short time she had already expanded her family by five; who knew how many people were out there. It was a trade. You don’t get something for nothing, but she was most definitely trading up. She eased herself out of the bath and wrapped up in one of the luxurious towels, pulling the cleverly designed comb from her hair. What looked like a new set of underthings w

The dress that had been laid out on the bed was midnight blue, with silver trim and crystal beads along the bodice. One of her hands reached out to touch it hesitantly. The rich velvet smoothed at her touch, a gentle click coming from more beads at the hemline. “Oh... Oh I couldn’t- it’s much too beautiful, and I-”

“Lady Belladonna. This is what we had to match with King Thorin, so unless you wish to go to supper in an unmatched outfit...”

“Well I certainly don’t want to- Do you think he would be- Oh for Eru’s sake! I am not a lady, I am not a princess, I am a gardener and a scholar and sometimes a priestess! I never asked for any of this- this- this nonsense!”

Lothel looked at her eyes wide and shocked. Then she started to giggle. “I’m sorry my lady, I don’t mean to laugh,” she gasped, “It’s just that the entire staff has been asking after you _because_ of that! We’ve had to host so many royals over the years and almost every one of them have been odious. Please! You act better than the last human queen we saw, and you’re more polite as well. If a gardener and a scholar is what you are then- well, I shall go and learn from the trees!”

Bella stared back at her for a beat. Then she laughed too. “I never thought of it that way. Well, then. I suppose you must dress me in dwarven finery and I shall be a gardener in the company of kings!”

Lothel smiled widely and lifted the dress. Again, Bella sat at the table where Lothel turned her from a simple hobbit to fit company for kings. She watched herself carefully, looking for what had changed. All she saw was Bella Baggins, of Bag-End, in a very nice dress. And what a dress it was. Two panels of silver and blue brocade outlined the overdress, framing a beaded bodice that shone like the night’s sky. Her waist was held snugly by a sash of plain silver, and the brocade continued to the floor where it became part of the hem. The rich fabric whispered and beads chimed together as she moved. Wearing it was a feast for the senses, and not just the eyes. Lothel’s quick and sure hands braided portions of her hair, leaving the family braid from Kili and a small curl hang down to frame her face. Her hair was elaborately twisted, tucked, and secured with small crystal pins from her mother’s jewel-box. A pair of delicate silver hair sticks were eased into the resulting creation, and as she gently turned her head the sound of tiny bells followed her movements. The powder was brushed across her face, and colour was applied to her lips and eyes again. Bella breathed in the scent of her perfumes. The gardener from Bag-end was as ready as she would ever be.

 

Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain in Absentia, was not pacing. He just wasn’t. He was walking with purpose. Thinking and walking, that’s what he was doing. And if he was pacing, it wasn’t because of the burglar. It just wasn’t. Certainly not because he had been paired with her for supper, which meant that in a couple seconds she would walk through the door and take his arm. He had walked plenty of ladies in to supper. He could be graceful and courteous when needed, and this was just one of those times. None of _them_ had actually known him at all, however. It did complicate things that the tiny halfling had... gotten so far into his confidences. He trusted her, odd as it was. There was nothing about Bella that suggested she had any reason to help them other than what she said. Why was it that a creature of comfort understood honour and duty better than the warriors of the Iron Hills? He paused, and turned to walk in the other direction. Dain Ironfoot knew why he needed to go better than any other, and yet... He still would not help. An offer of support when the kingdom was reclaimed, aye. But not to help reclaim it. Why-

 _Cough._ He turned quickly. Bella stood there in a dwarven dress, resplendent in the colours of his line. Graceful words died on his tongue and he stared at her in amazement. His fingers twitched to braid the loose curl that brushed her collarbone. He cleared his throat as well. “Bella- You look wonderful.”

“As do you, Thorin. Shall we?”

“We shall.”

 

Imagine what it is you like to do best. The perfect day, or week, or month. The Last Homely House had it all, rest or play or to keep busy. None in the company had had such a glorious respite before. The hospitality if Lord Elrond’s house was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a heck of a time with this one guys! My relationship imploded part way through and I just couldn't bear to come back to it, and and and. But here it is! Enjoy more nonsense fluff and a bit of angst. Take the angst. Take it.


End file.
